Heart of a kage
by Gilgamesh the Wanderer
Summary: Naruto fears loosing control over the kyuubi. He leaves the village in order to protect his loved ones. What will happen? Rated for for violence, angst, and thoughts of suicide. Chapter 17 only 3 left.
1. gone before dawn

Hello Everyone I do not own Naruto. Naruto and all of the characters and places therein are the property of Mishashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Naruto is having more and more trouble keeping the kyuubi under control. What will he do to keep the village and his loved-ones safe? Rated M for violence, angst, and thoughts of suicide.

* * *

Fog rolled across a still chilly ground surrounding Konoha. The pre-dawn gave off a false light as a lone man walked towards the gates leading out of the village. He was stooped and gray with was seemed many years of hard work. 

"The gates don't open for another half-hour old man. It's the law." said Kotetsu, a Chuunin guarding the gate.

"The law only says that no one may enter Konoha before dawn; I don't recall it saying anything about forbidding people to leave the last I checked." said the old man.

"Well…umm…you're technically right, but why would you want to leave so early anyway?" replied Kotetsu.

"I was hired out of a near-by village to oversee a project here. It's done now, and I really want to go home. If I start now I should be able to make it back home by tonight." retorted the old man.

Kotetsu sighed as he pulled out a visitors log. "Well I'm not really supposed to do this but what's your name?" asked Kotetsu.

"Urruya Kaji, thank you sonny." said the old man with a smile.

"Let's see now you're name checks out as you having come here a week ago to oversee a business trade right?" asked Kotetsu.

"That'd be me sonny now can I be on my way?" replied the old man.

"Sure just sign here." said Kotetsu "and dont tell anyone I did this for you or the Hokage'll have my ass."

"You don't have to worry about that. My business with Konoha is done sonny I don't expect I'll be coming back here. Besides, I expect most people would be just as glad to see me go."

Kotetsu put the log book away then moved to a lever and opened the gate just wide enough for one man to comfortably pass through. _What a strange old man, ah well, I guess I'd be anxious to get back home too. _thought Kotetsu.

The old man began to slowly walk south along the road until he was out of sight of the village he then immediately veered northwest. The sun began to steadily climb over the horizon as dawn came and went. After he was on the road long enough he looked back behind him and saw nothing but trees and a few birds. _Well it must be about 9:00 by now, about forty people or so will have passed through the gates. I have maybe an hour or so before anyone realizes I'm gone. It's time to dispel the henge and really cover some distance. _thought the old man.

A cloud of smoke burst from the old man and a young blond-haired ninja appeared were he stood. "Time to move I need to be in Grass Country by tomorrow night if I'm really going to do this." said Naruto. He burst off the road and began to quickly leap between the trees at a blinding speed.

Next Chapter Kakashi discovers Naruto is missing.


	2. the letter

I do not own Naruto.

The sun was just beginning to warm the streets as a man with steel grey hair dressed in green and black leaped across the rooftops of Konoha. _Hmm I wonder what Naruto will think about this new mission? It's pretty simple for a class B, but Tsunade-sama doesn't seem to be willing to give us anything else until he gets a chance to take the Chuunin exam._ thought Kakashi.

The man stopped on a roof just above a small two story apartment that belonged to his long-time student and teammate. _Well his lights are out, he must still be sleeping. For such a hyper-active guy he sleeps like the dead. Well it's time to wake him up. _ Kakashi thought as he jumped down onto a window seal right beside the boy's bedroom.

"Yo Naruto, time to get up we have a miss…huh? Where is he?" asked Kakashi. He climbed inside the empty room and looked around. As he made his way around the apartment he came upon a sealed letter on a small wooden table Naruto kept in his kitchen.

"What are you up to Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he picked up the scroll and untied its strings. He quickly unfolded the document and went from curious to worried as he began to read.

**Everyone,**

**I know you may not understand what's going on so I guess I'll explain. The seal that keeps the kyuubi under control is weakening even faster than ero-sennin thought. I didn't want to say anything because I knew we had to save Sasuke while we had the chance. The thing is, now that he got away from Orochimaru I don't have that excuse anymore.**

**I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep the seal under control. The kyuubi's power is too intense, and I can feel him clawing at his cage trying to get out.**

**So I have decided to leave Konoha before it's too late. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of the kyuubi. I guess this means that I won't get to become a Hokage after all, but at least I will be able to save the village like a hokage.**

**Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, please don't have anyone try to follow me. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Don't worry about Akatsuki; I don't plan on letting them catch me either. If they come anywhere near me they'll get more than they bargained for, or my names not Uzimake Naruto.**

**Konohamaru, it's up to you to fulfill our dream. Become the greatest Hokage for me. I'm counting on you little brother. By the way, since I can't keep my promise of becoming Hokage, I left you the necklace Tsunade-baachan gave me in a small package beside this scroll.**

**Iruka-sensei I'm leaving the deed to my apartment in your name. You were the first person to ever be nice to me, and it's the only way I can think of to repay you. Also, there is a something I left in the package for you too for old time's sake.**

**Old man, Ayame-chan, I'm going to miss your Ramen. Out of all the people in the village you two were the only ones who never yelled at me, and were always there to cheer me up so I'm leaving the rest of my salary to you, thanks.**

**Oh and Sakura-chan, I haven't forgotten about my promise. I think I may know where Sasuke is going. If I have time, I'll get him to come back for you. That promise at least I intend to keep.**

**The man who wanted to be Hokage,**

**Uzimake Naruto.**

Kakashi read and reread the letter in a matter of seconds to make sure he wasn't mistaken. _DAMN! How could I not see this coming?! I have to tell the Hokage right away. _Kakashi yelled to himself. He ran out of the apartment and sped through the streets not caring who he bumped into as he made his way to the Hokage's dome-like office.

Sakura was waiting at the bridge where Team 7 generally met for missions. _ERR WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO LONG?! _ thought Sakura. _Kakashi's always late, but at least Naruto usually shows up on time. They should have been here by now. Huh…?_ The pink-haired girl barely had time to jump out of the way as a grey and green blur sped past her.

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" she yelled. Sakura quickly regained her self-composure and raced off to catch the Jounin. The two ran all of the way into the Hokage's administrative building and into the hall containing her main office.

"Kakashi-sensei…what's…going on…" Sakura huffed as she tried to catch her breath, as much as she hated to admit it; her old teacher was still a bit faster than herself.

"Hey Sakura, don't worry it's nothing serious, just wait right here for a minute I need to speak with the Hokage." The Jounin tried to smile behind his face mask as he rubbed the back of his head.

_Kakashi only acts this way when its something that would have other people peeing themselves, _thought Sakura_ and where is Naruto?_

Before she had time to ask Kakashi slipped through the door and locked it behind him to speak with the Hokage. When the (apparently) young blonde-haired woman looked up from her desk she immediately sensed something was horribly wrong.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" asked Tsunade. Kakashi handed her the scroll without a word and watched as she read and reread it much the same as he did.

_What the hell is he thinking the fool? _Tsunade quickly opened the package and dumped out its contents the necklace she had given the boy when he was only twelve was indeed there as was his headband which, she assumed was intended for Iruka, and several thousand Ryu. Seeing the necklace, Tsunade couldn't help but feel a sinking sensation in her gut as she remembered her deceased brother and boyfriend... how similar they were to Naruto…and what happened to them.

"Kakashi, bring in Sakura, she should know what's going on…" said Tsunade. _I just hope we can get to that stupid boy in time._

* * *

Naruto sighed as he jumped from tree to tree. "They probably found my letter by now. I told them not to follow me, but knowing the old-hag she'll send someone after me anyway." Naruto said to himself.

He quickly made a hand sign "Tijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…" Hundreds of Naruto clones suddenly appeared around the original. "All right everybody off in a different direction, not even Kakashi can track a thousand me's" Naruto gave a sad smile as he leaped away heading ever closer to the border of Grass and Fire Countries and further away from home.

* * *

Next Chapter: Sakura finds out what's going on and the search for Naruto begins. (expect this chapter in about one week).


	3. Sakura's rage

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sakura's rage 

_That stupid boy is more trouble than any ten other ninja in the entire village._ thought Tsunade as she set the letter down on her desk.

"Kakashi, we cannot waste anytime, Naruto may think he's doing what's best for the village, but we both know this is nothing short of a disaster," said Tsunade "even he can't handle Akatsuki all by himself, and if I read that damn letter right then he's about to do something really stupid."

"I'll get Sakura so we can address the situation, but what about our current mission?" asked Kakashi.

"Forget it I'll have another team address it. You need to focus on retrieving Naruto as soon as possible, but this won't be like the botched operation to get Sasuke. I'm only sending you, Sakura, and Yamato, Sai is currently on mission for me investigating Danzou's operation from the inside." said Tsunade. Tsunade pressed a button on her desk "Shizune send for Yamato at once"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" came a voice from the other end of the device.

"SAKURA!" shouted Tsunade as she walked towards the door, "we have a situation get in here now!" Tsunade quickly opened to door to see a very worried look on her young apprentices face.

"What's going on Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura. "I heard Naruto's name being mentioned. What's going on, and where is he?"

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the pink haired girl. He got up and handed her the letter from off the Hokage's desk. Tears began to well up in Sakura's eyes as she read the letter. "Not again…" she whispered. "I don't want to loose a teammate again, Naruto why are you doing this…?" she asked as her tears ran down smearing the ink on the scroll.

"This isn't just a letter is it? It's a last will, he's thinking about killing himself isn't he?" asked Sakura as her voice trembled desperately. "WHY DIDN'T THEY STOP HIM?!?" she yelled to Tsunade, "You were supposed to have ANBU watching him weren't you?" she asked "where are they?"

Tsunade felt a cold chill run down her spine as realization dawned. _Sakura's right, where the hell are my ANBU? I'm not sure if Naruto even knew about them, but he wouldn't have done anything to harm them assuming he even did._

A puff of smoke burst from the window and a young, dark haired man appeared in the Hokage's office. "What's wrong Hokage-sama? Shizune said to come right away, but she didn't know what's going on." said Yamato. Sakura handed the letter to Yamato who quickly glanced over it. "This is even worse than the situation is simply at face-value," commented Yamato.

"What do you mean exactly?" asked Kakashi.

"I thought the difficulty in keeping his seal under control in training just came from my being an imperfect copy of the first, but if he can actually FEEL the kyuubi's actions, than it might break free in less than a month. Hokage-sama please send for Jiraya-sama he knows more about the seal than anyone alive." requested Yamato.

"Very well I'll send a message to Ibiki since he was already planning to meet him in Rain country. Oh, and this rescue mission is completely classified, no one is to know that Naruto is gone since there is no telling how certain parties will react to the information." said Tsunade.

With that the three ninja Kakashi, Yamato, and Sakura left the Hokage's office and began racing towards the gates. "Kakashi-sensei," asked Sakura, "Do you know where Naruto may have gone?"

"Eh? I don't know, but he seems to think he knows where Sasuke is. He's the only one who ran into him on our last mission, but he didn't say anything when we lost his trail. On the bright side Naruto shouldn't be too hard to track…he's not very subtle after all." said Kakashi in a thoughtful voice.

The three arrived at the gate and went up to Kotetsu. "Yo Kotetsu, have you seen Naruto pass through lately? It would have been really early in the morning." asked Kakashi.

"Huh? No, it's only ten in the morning so there's only been a few people through the gate at all." said Kotetsu. "Why is it important?"

"Ah, we had a mission and I'm not sure he realized it, so I think he may have gone out or something." interjected Sakura. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to do it without him…" The three continued on out of the gates and sped along the path until they were out of hear-shot.

"Well it seems that he is traveling in disguise after all," said Kakashi, "oh well this should make things easier…" Kakashi made a few quick hand signs and slammed his palm into the ground causing a cloud of smoke to rise up, and a dog to appear within.

"Yo Kakashi, I'm here what's up?" asked a short, brown pug. "Naruto is missing Pakkun; we need you to track him." said Kakashi. "Naruto eh? Didn't see that coming, did Akatsuki capture him?!" asked the pug.

"No, it may be worse than that, but we haven't got any time to spare." said Yamato to the dog.

"Right, well I have his sent, but it seems a little off…strange. It's definitely him though he's heading Northwest." said Pakkun.

The group began running off along the road following Naruto's trail in desperate hopes of catching their comrade in time.

* * *

An old man covered in bandages sat quietly at his desk in a darkened room listening to a conversation as rage and worry began filling him. It was a good thing he had had the so-called Hokage's office bugged, because what he was hearing was a potential disaster to the entire village.

_That fool is as bad as the third was. It's bad enough that they both let the Kyuubi freely roam about the village disguised as a human boy, but to let him escape is inexcusable. Even greater was the mistake to send a party to "rescue" the beast. It should have been killed the moment it was sealed regardless of the fourth's wishes. Now it's up to me to correct the mistakes of three hokages. _thought Danzou.

"126, 143, 162, 315 come forth." yelled Danzou. "Yes Danzou-sama" yelled four masked ANBU units as they appeared before the man. "The Kyuubi brat has escaped from the village. He is an immediate threat and must be eliminated. You four are to track him down and kill him on sight. Also a standing kill on site order is to be spread to all loyal ANBU units." said Danzou. "We understand and obey master." the group said in unison as they left him.

Danzou remained seated at his desk. It was a tenuous situation, but he would use it to his advantage and gain the power over Konoha that he so rightfully deserved.

* * *

The sun was all but gone from the western horizon as Naruto began to come to a stop. The woods had gradually thinned out the last several miles of his trip and he was now staring at a vast plain that spread out as far as the eye could see. Grass and bushes taller than a man popped up in patches every few hundred yards. He was no longer in the land of fire. A tear fell out of his eye as he looked back to the land of his home for what would be the last time and crossed the border. 

_I guess I had better make camp for the night. _thought Naruto. He walked towards a thicket and began to hollow out the middle of plants to make a concealed place to sleep for the night.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­sorry about the long time between updates I was really busy during the week. The next chapter (my personal favorite) should be up in just three days though. 


	4. the nightmare

I do not own Naruto

* * *

The Nightmare 

Naruto opened his eyes to the familiar catacombs of his mind. He knew he had been here many times, but he also knew he was asleep. _What's going on? _Naruto thought. _I have never come here when I was asleep before, I didn't even know I could._ Instinctively he began walking down the twisting corridors towards the very reason he had to leave his home and his life behind him-the Kyuubi.

**"RELEASE ME BOY!!**" A demonic voice echoed in the darkness. "**I ****GROW TIRED OF THIS INFERNAL PRISON. RELEASE ME AND I WILL GRANT YOU ALL MY POWER, THE POWER TO BEND ALL MORTALS TO YOUR WILL.**" the words reverberated off the walls as Naruto came face to face with the prison door and monstrous being within.

"What do you want you damn fox, I'm trying to sleep." said Naruto defiantly even as waves of fear washed over him.

**"THE MORTALS FEAR ME…THEY FEAR YOU AS THEY SHOULD TAKE DOWN THE SEAL AND WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE. I FEEL IT WEARING DOWN LITTLE BY LITTLE WITH EACH PASSING DAY. YOU CANNOT STOP IT BOY IF YOU RELEASE ME NOW YOU WILL BECOME A PART OF ME. DEFY ME AND I WILL CUT DOWN ALL THOSE YOU LOVE BEFORE DEVOURING YOUR VERY SOUL!**_**" **_stated the shadowy form of the fox as he stared down at his host.

"Why the hell should I let you out? You'll just kill us all, besides I don't respond well to threats stupid fox." yelled Naruto as he looked up at the beast.

**"MARK MY WORDS HUMAN; WHEN I BREAK FREE I WILL DESTROY YOU. YOUR PITIFUL MIND CANNOT IMAGINE THE POWER YOU ARE SHUNNING…I THINK I WILL SHOW YOU NOW.**"

The fox began to laugh as a dark red aura silhouetted him and flooded onto Naruto. Wave after wave of chakra and raw power washed over Naruto. He was loosing himself to the power. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was still asleep but every inch of his body felt like it was on fire, and yet he felt so alive.

"No…it's…too…much, I have to stop it….have to wake up…" Naruto screamed as blackness began to close he bolted up and awake. "Damn…there has to be time, I can't give up." He felt a burning sensation on his abdomen and lifted his shirt. There was the seal that kept the kyuubi in check. It dimly glowed red for a minute before turning back into its usual black color and disappearing.

_That's another thing that's never happened before._ thought Naruto. He looked up at the sky and decided to get back to sleep. The morning was going to bring enough trouble even if he was fully rested.

* * *

Sakura stared up at the sky as she laid just by the fire of team seven's camp. "Why is this happening? Why am I going through this nightmare all over again? Sasuke…Naruto…how could they just leave me behind without a second thought?" she turned over on her mat and thought about everything that had happed the past few hours 

Team 7 had raced along the road following Naruto's trail until just after midday. "Wait," called Pakkun. "something is wrong. Naruto's trail suddenly splits here. It seems to be heading in every direction at once. I can't tell which way he actually went." admitted the pug.

Kakashi look around and sighed. "My guess is that he went in all of those directions. He must have known that he would be followed, and he really doesn't want to be found." The silver-haired Jounin looked around His trail originally went South, and then he changed direction and headed northwest. Now his trail splits up and heads in every direction at once. He truly is unpredictable, but he is way too wreakless, and if we don't catch up to him soon it may be too late. thought the Jounin. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Pakkun gather the rest of the pack and split up in the eight main compass directions we may not be able to make a thousand copies of ourselves like Naruto, but I can make eight shadow clones no problem. Most of his scent trails are close enough together to track at the same time between us we should be able to find which ones are fake. I doubt they go very far." said Kakashi.

"Sakura, Yamato, you too wait hear. We will meet back here when we know which trail is the real thing." said Kakashi as he left with his dogs.

"Hai." said the two Ninja in unison. Kakashi and his dogs split off from the group and began covering the directions of as many trails as possible. "Yamato-sensei, what if we don't find him? What if we're too late?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. Naruto isn't like Sasuke. He left because he thinks it's the only way to protect us. When we find him…and we will find him, I'm sure we will be able to convince him he was wrong, and get him to come back with us." said Yamato as he smiled at Sakura. _I just hope Naruto is still Naruto when we find him_ Yamato thought to himself.

A few hours passed by before Kakashi returned. "Well, I'm afraid we Underestimated Naruto again those trails go on for miles, and since he used shadow clones, any one could be the real thing." said Kakashi. "On top of that I burned through most of my chakra keeping my clones active for so long."

'We should just make camp here for the night, we'll have to decide what to do in the morning." said Yamato. "Naruto used up a lot of chakra to pull off that little stunt, and from his letter, it seems like he's going after Sasuke so I doubt he will get too far ahead of us."

Sakura sighed again and tried to close her eyes._ We'll figure things out tomorrow, we just have to. _she thought. Suddenly she heard a noise and looked up.

Yamato had bolted upright from his reclined position against a tree. "Everyone I just sensed the kyuubi's chakra…its quite ways off, it must be extremely intense for me to feel it at this distance. I know where Naruto is…"


	5. Sunless Morning

Authors notes: I'm sorry its taken me over a week and a half to get this update ready. If you noticed, the last chapter didn't actually list a time to expect this one, that wasn't a coincidence I have been up to my eyeballs in school work lately. College is fun, but it's definitely no cakewalk. Anyway, I plan on never going longer than two weeks between updates and I will NEVER simply abandon a story.

On a side note the action (and consequently the gore) are about to start really coming into play within the next couple of chapters so those who aren't in to that stuff take note, also If I can get some feedback on it I MIGHT consider a pairing since there is a fork in the storyline coming up and I don't know which path to take yet (but they ultimately lead to the same place).

* * *

I do not own Naruto. 

Sunless Morning.

Yamato stood up immediately as he stared off towards the signal of the Kyuubi's chakra. _Still to the Northwest, the little devil never deviated off his path._ Yamato thought. "Guys I hate to cut this little campout short but he's further ahead of us than we thought, and if he's using this much power, something is definitely wrong." said Yamato.

Kakashi quickly doused the fire and cleared the area of any sign that someone had stayed there. When he was satisfied that their spot was exactly the way it was when they found it, they left. "Yamato, how far away do you think Naruto was when you sensed him just now, I didn't sense anything…" said Kakashi.

"That's just it, it feels as though he is over twelve miles away, at that distance it should be completely impossible to sense anything…I guess it's the Shodaime's DNA inside of me that's allowing me to feel it." said Yamato. _But that's not all, even when I've sensed the kyuubi's chakra before, it felt different, according to Jiraya-sama, Naruto should only be able to channel the Kyuubi's yang chakra, this felt too evil…even for the Kyuubi. Could the yin chakra be leaking out as well? We have to hurry._

Kakashi re-summoned Pakkun and the four sped off towards their comrade with Yamato leading the way. Sakura stared intently at the thinning trees as they ran in the early morning. "Yamato-sensei, can tell anything about Naruto? is he alright?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure, the signal's gone now, it only lasted for a couple of minutes, but if it makes you feel any better, there is no way he would go down easy, especially with that much power at his disposal. I just hope it wasn't Akatsuki, we can't afford to fight him on no sleep." said Yamato.

The three continued to move ahead as the nearly full moon gave off a soft glow on the ground and trees around them. However, they were not the only ones running through the forest.

* * *

A tall man in a dark grey suit with an owl-like face mask leaped onto the spot where Team 7 had been only moments before. _Ha, and they call themselves shinobi, we were barely a quarter of a mile from their little camp and they never even knew we were there. More importantly it seems our dear old comrade can sense the beast. It may be best not to kill them off then. _thought 126. He quickly surveyed the aera to see if there were any traps or devices to notify their quarry that they were being followed. When he was satisfied, he motioned for his teammates to join him.

The other three ANBU jumped down near were 126 was standing.

"Jeez, Kakashi has really lost his touch, I expected his campsite to be a virtual minefield, especially after working under him while he was still with us." said 315.

"At least he did a perfect job of cleaning up the campsite," said 142 "if we hadn't seen them making it, we would never have known it was even here."

"You're all fools. 142 stand still NOW! Look at the ground 3 cm to your left" said 162, the only female in the group. A small twig like object lay on the ground near the man's feet, connected to it was a nearly invisible wire that crisscrossed the ground and encircled the entire camp.

"You morons are lucky beyond all reasoning that you never stepped on those wires when you came charging down here like bulls." continued the small woman wearing a cougar mask. "If the moon hadn't have come out from behind those clouds, we'd all probably be dead by now. Kakashi is a naturally suspicious person, but it's best to assume that they know they're being followed." she said.

"Well it's obvious the brat is heading towards the Grass country. My money is on his trying to betray us." said 126. The three waited for a few minutes to let Kakashi's group get far enough ahead of them to avoid detection before following Team 7's trail.

* * *

Naruto set upright thinking about what had happened less than an hour before. _I nearly lost control, I wasn't even fighting, HELL I WASN"T EVEN AWAKE AND I NEARLY LOST CONTROL! There has to be time, but I can't afford to set around here feeling sorry for myself. I have to go find Sasuke so I can fulfill my promise to Sakura-Chan. I owe her that, she deserves to be happy. _Thought the blonde as he got up and stretched. _It can't be more than 2:00, oh well. _

Naruto started to clean up his campsite when his stomach growled. _Oh yeah, I didn't eat anything at all yesterday, well there is no sense in skipping breakfast. _Naruto reached into his backpack and pulled out two cups of instant ramen. He walked over to a stream nearby his thicket to get some water and wood. Within a few minutes he had the ramen heated and devoured it.

When he was done, he gathered his things and began to run further into the grass country. Occasionally he would double back or create a clone to split off of his main trail on the off chance that someone had followed him this far. He had learned from a brief encounter with Sasuke a rough direction they where headed in when his old friend had ran into, and subsequently destroyed one of his shadow clones. It didn't take long for another to conceal his presence and follow the group towards a large rock outcrop not far from Naruto's current location.

_He's got to still be there, he would need a base if he's going after his brother. It's only been a few days, I will find you Sasuke._

After hours of running the sky began to brighten while a damp chill hung in the air. The sky had gradually clouded over during the last few hours and the sun was nowhere to be seen. "Finally I made it" said Naruto as he walked up to the outcrop in his clone's memory. He could see a cave opening just a few yards above the ground and made his way to it.

"And just who might you be…" said a voice from inside. A young man around Naruto's age with blue hair and fangs walked out of the came smiling.

* * *

Next Chapter: Poisonous Hebi (multiple cool fight scenes). Expect it this Friday. 


	6. Posionous Hebi

Author's notes: And finally we have some action about to start up. I mentioned last chapter that I have looked into the possibility of a future romantic pairing. Well it's one of two different paths that the storyline could follow, the thing is I kind of like the other one a bit better…that is NOT to say that some romance between characters will not be involved, just that it will not be focused on and will occur mostly "off screen." Anyways, also wanted to give a quick reminder that I do skip back and forth through time slightly when switching pov's.

* * *

I do not own Naruto.

Poisonous Hebi

"Who am I? I'm Uzimaki Naruto that's who!" shouted Naruto at the young man standing at the cave entrance just above him. "Now tell me where Sasuke is." Naruto demanded.

"Just why the hell…wait I remember you, you're that guy whose clone Sasuke trashed a couple of days ago. Get the hell outta here before I kill you." said Suigetsu as he sneered at the blonde.

"If you're not going to tell me where Sasuke is willingly, then I'll just beat it out of you." said Naruto. He leaped straight into the air then quickly through two kunai at his opponent. Suigetsu lazily dodged backward and grabbed the massive sword that once belonged to his master Zabuza.

"Normally, Sasuke doesn't like it when we kill people, but I really hate taking orders…so with you I think I'll make an exception." said Suigetsu. "Besides I was getting bored." He swung his sword in an upward arc just as Naruto began to fall back to ground in front of him. A large puff of smoke erupted just as the sword collided with the young ninja's body.

"What the hell? Another kage bunshin? Jeez don't you know anything else?" yelled an angry Suigetsu as he stared at the thinning cloud. "YEAH, as a matter of fact…check this one out!" yelled Naruto. Twelve Naruto's Jumped from various places around the outcrop surrounding Suigetsu.

"Omni-directional shuriken barrage…" yelled the clones simultaneously as they began to throw scores of shuriken at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu cursed as he quickly made hand signs and slammed his hand into the ground. A large wave of water erupted behind him and crashed down on top of him shielding him, but not before several shuriken found their mark on the front of his arms and right leg.

"ARGH, that really hurt damn it, I'll kill you for that!" yelled Suigetsu as he lunged forward with his sword destroying all of the clones in front of him. He then spun on his hill to face the six remaining behind him.

"I'm going to ask you one more time…where's Sasuke? I don't have time to be playing around with you freak!" threatened Naruto as he stared at his foe. Blood trickled down Suigetsu's body as he stared angrily at the blonde and his clones.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…what the hell is with this kid?_ _Oh well it won't matter after I rip his damned guts out. _thought Suigetsu. "Tell you what kid, I've had just about enough of your…" Suigetsu stopped mid-sentence as a shadow loomed in the opening of the cave.

_NO NOT NOW! Shit this is bad! Jugo must have woken up outta control, and I can't handle him AND this brat by myself. _thought Suigetsu.

"Blood…I smell blood…but which one to kill first? asked a tall young man as he appeared from within.

* * *

Sakura stared at the sky briefly as Team 7 moved through the grass. _It looks like it's going to rain. I hope it won't mess up Kakashi-sensei and Pakkun's ability to track Naruto. _The young kunoichi looked up just in time to see her former sensei and Yamato stop mid-stride.

"Well, we seem to be traveling faster than Naruto since he's taking care to double back on himself, we can't be more than four kilometers behind him." said Kakashi. "I think it's time we take care of our shadows don't you Yamato?" The two shinobi looked at Sakura and nodded for her to come closer.

Sakura leaped to where her two comrades where standing in the grass and immediately looked behind her. "Kakashi-sensei, how long have we been followed?" asked Sakura.

"Ah, since right after we left more or less, I thought we should hold our peace for a while to see if we were really being followed or if they were just going the same way is us." Kakashi then turned his head and stared at two trees forty yards back "after all it's not polite to butt in on other people's missions."

The four ANBU came out of their hiding places and stood in front of Team 7. "So you did know we were following you, and here I feared that you had lost your touch senpai." sneered 126. "Our master has ordered us to kill that traitorous Kyuubi brat. You're not going to stand in our way now are you Kakashi…?" the ANBU mocked as he assumed a fighting pose and reached for his blade.

"Hmph, why am I not surprised that you would sell your soul to Danzou like a lap-dog Jousu?" asked Yamato.

"Danzou is a great man who is destined to bring Konoha to glory…and I go by 126 now!" yelled the ANBU as he through several shuriken at Yamato.

"142, you keep going and finish off that Kyuubi brat. 162, you take care of that little girl over there. I'll take out Kakashi…" said 315. "Works for me! said the two ANBU.

"Oh? You may be a little bigger, but I don't have time to play now Souten." said Kakashi as he stared at the large ANBU in a bear mask. Kakashi pulled up his headband revealing his Sharingan and drew a kunai.

"My name is 315!" said the large man as he charged at Kakashi and began to make hand signs.

"So your Haruno Sakura." said 162 as she stared at the young girl. "I've heard a little about you, the Kyuubi brat is the second teammate of yours to go running off. That traitor from the dead Uchiha clan was on your team too wasn't he? Just what the hell do you do to scare them off huh?"

"Shut up! What the hell do you know?" yelled Sakura as she glared towards the older woman and slammed her fist down into the ground causing a massive fissure to open up under her feet. 162 did a back flip and landed at the edge of the hole staring at the massive damage.

"Oh, no wonder…damn...I would've run away too." laughed 162 as she assumed a fighting stance.

"I care more about my comrades than you ever know bitch! yelled Sakura. "and how dare you call Sasuke a traitor when your working for that sleezeball Danzou against the Hokage! How can you even call yourself a Konoha Shinobi?"

The two women circled one another as they began to size each other up. Sakura was the first to break the stalemate as she charged towards 162 and began to press her attack. Her opponent carefully dodged each deadly blow as she was forced further from the others by the young kunoichi.

* * *

"Jugo get a hold of yourself. It's me Suigetsu!" pleaded the young man as he stared at his deranged comrade walking out of the cave. _Damn Sasuke isn't supposed to be back for another two hours. The kid I can handle, and I might be able to take care of Jugo so long as the kid doesn't piss him off._ thought Suigetsu

"Hey you…UGLY! Maybe you want to tell me where Sasuke is huh? yelled Naruto.

_Shit… _"Fool don't piss him off he'll kill both of us!" yelled Suigetsu.

"Huh? he doesn't look so tough." said Naruto. Rain began to pour from the sky as Jugo walked towards the two combatants laughing. Dark spots began to spread throughout his body as his bloodthirsty stare took them both in.

* * *

Next chapter Sunday night. The fight scenes heat up even more. 


	7. Enemies Within

Author's notes: Wow, this chapter marks the official half-way point in the story. I hope everyone likes it. Although if the characters were real I'm pretty sure every one of them would hate me, and want me dead by now for screwing with their lives this badly.

* * *

I do not own Naruto. 

Enemies within.

_It's raining the advantage is mine again, now I can handle both the brat and Jugo no problem._ thought Suigetsu. He turned and stared at Naruto "Hey kid, don't go anywhere…I'll be back to kill you in a second. I just got to take care of my friend real quick so he won't get in our way."

Suigetsu then formed a quick series of seals and released the Hidden Mist Jutsu. As the rain came down fog and steam quickly engulfed Jugo who began to shout madly and thrash about looking for his prey. Without looking back Suigetsu leaped forward purposely tackled into Naruto knocking the two of them outside of the mist and away from the deranged Jugo. The two fell on the ground and rolled away from one another quickly standing back up.

"Now I can slaughter you in peace." taunted Suigetsu. Naruto stared at the blue haired Ninja and pulled out a kunai prompting Suigetsu to draw his sword. The two charged one another and their blades clashed creating a massive shock-wave. They began to flourish their blades meeting one another stroke for stroke as the howls of an enraged Jugo echoed in the background.

_Huh, this kid is stronger than I thought, his hits like a bull._ _My hand is actually starting to go numb…_Suigetsu continued to strike at Naruto as the two ran through the muddy field. Naruto moved to throw his kunai when the two stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of blood-chilling scream. Jugo flew out of the mist horribly transformed into a horned creature with red scales covering his entire body.

"Found you…Foouuuund you….found you….time to kiiiilllll you….." raved Jugo as he charged towards Naruto with blinding speed. He covered the distance before the blonde had time to react and delivered a savage uppercut to the young ninja sending him hurling into a rock face. Naruto's body smashed against the rocks causing several to collapse and bury him sending up a cloud of dust.

_Damn… no way the kid survived that…I better get out of here for now, I don't feel like fighting that freak in the state he's in now. Man it sucks being on team when your biggest enemies are within your own damned ranks. _Suigetsu began to back away hoping his insane comrade wouldn't remember him.

"Dissapointiiiiing….ahhh well maybe you will be more entertaining to kill eh?" Jugo said as he turned and smiled at Suigetsu.

* * *

"You've improved Souten!" Kakashi said as he jumped off of a branch just as the large ANBU smashed it with a downward axe kick from above." "Really? Because you haven't master…and for the last time my name is 315!" The ANBU stared at Kakashi in rage as he recovered from his kick and continued towards him.

Kakashi looked his former opponent in the eyes for the third time since the battle had begun and once again attempted to cast a genjutsu on him with no more success than the last time.

_Why doesn't it work, he looks into my Sharingan with complete disregard…he hasn't even mentioned it. It's impossible to block the technique without actively countering it unless…_Kakashi executed a back flip while in midair kicking his opponent's mask off of his face and knocking him back._ So he is blind! _

315 got up and stared at his opponent with sightless eyes rage apparent on his face.

"Oi Souten, what happened to your eyes?" asked Kakashi.

"I lost my eyesight against those damned, traitor Sand ninja when they plotted with Orochimaru a couple of years back. Since then I used what you taught me about tracking opponents by scent and sound to see. Hell, I'm better at sensing my opponent's location and actions now than I ever was before." replied the ANBU.

* * *

Yamato continued slammed his fists into the ground causing massive trees to rise up around 126 and himself. A kunai with an exploding tag flew towards him as he raised his hand. A massive branch grew in front of him stopping the blade and shielding him from the explosion. 

"Come on Jousu…I'm sorry…126, you can do better than that." taunted Yamato as he stared at the man in an owl mask. The ANBU began to form the hand signs for a summoning jutsu, but Yamato again manipulated the tangled web of branches on which they were now both standing and used them to immobilize 126's arms.

"It seems that I've won our little match Jousu." said Yamato as he smiled and began to walk towards his incapacitated opponent.

"YOU HAVEN'T WON ANYTHING YET YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD!" screamed 126 as he bent his own right hand backwards and touched the branch restraining his arm. A cloud of smoke erupted and a giant owl emerged inside. "Kill him Sorenamaru!" commanded 126 as he desperately pulled at the branches that still held him.

The bird veered into the sky and began to rapidly flap its wings releasing feathers into the air. The feathers drifted towards Yamato's trees and began to explode as they made contact with his creations.

_What the hell there's exploding charms written right onto that damn bird's feathers? If I try to attack it they'll all explode at one and kill me too, but If I don't attack it. I'll keep getting dive bombed. _thought Yamato. He dodged the feathers trying to thing of a way to escape.

* * *

"Ahh what's wrong slow poke? You need to loose some weight? Poor Sakura, you can't catch a boy and you can't catch me…" taunted 162 as she casually dodged Sakura's deadly blows. 

_WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!? DID THAT BITCH JUST CALL ME FAT?! OH THAT'S IT, NOW I'M REALLY GONNA MURDER HER ASS INTO THE GROUND. _yelled Inner-Sakura. The young kunoichi clenched her fist and collected chakra into in until it glowed bright green. "EAT THIS YOU WRINKLED OLD HAG!" yelled Sakura as she charged her opponent and slammed her fist into the ground.

The ground literally exploded beneath 162's feet causing her to tumble backwards. Sakura immediately ran forward and delivered a punishing roundhouse into the side of 162's right knee cap, followed by a right hook to the jaw. A loud crack was heard from each of the two blows as bone and tendon were shattered and the woman fell to ground in pain.

The woman kneeled before Sakura as she coughed up blood. "Why are you doing this for some monster? He killed hundreds of our villagers when he attacked us, and now he's running off into the territory of another country, probably to betray us; I don't understand…" asked 162 as she stared up at the younger woman.

"Naruto isn't a monster, he's not the Kyuubi...even if it's sealed inside of him, and he would never hurt anyone. As for betraying us, what do you know about loyalty? Naruto isn't trying to betray Konoha; he's trying to protect it by leaving it. The stupid jerk is willing to sacrifice himself so that people like you can be safe from Akatsuki, and the Kyuubi, so don't you ever talk bad about him when I'm around or I'll do worse than you can imagine." said Sakura.

"Wait…your not going to kill me? But why?" asked 162.

"Oh, I want too, especially after that little weight comment, but I have more important things to do. Leave now, if you keep going after Naruto I won't hesitate to finish you off." replied Sakura. She turned around hearing what sounded like explosions coming from where her teammates were fighting, and quickly began running back to help Kakashi and Yamato.

* * *

Suigetsu struggled to lift his sword from the ground as blood poured from multiple wounds in his body. _Damn Sasuke, get the hell back here or I'm gone. There's no way I can beat this freak after using up chakra and stamina against the brat, and I hate getting tossed into the air like a rag doll._

Jugo licked blood from his fist as he walked towards his opponent. "Well your not much fun after all. I haven't even used up any power…maybe when Sasuke and the girl come back I can extract my entertainment from their screa…

Rocks busted into the air and a cloud of dust formed where Naruto had been thrown into the rock face. Naruto's form appeared as the dust resettled onto the ground. The rain began to turn to steam around him as he began to laugh evilly. Bright red-orange chakra engulfed him as he stepped from the crater and smiled.

"Ah you're still alive, maybe I can still have fun with you afteral…" Jugo's words were cut off as an enormous arm surged forth from the chakra and grabbed him lifting the man into the air.

_What the hell?!? Who is this kid…?_ Suigetsu stared in horror as the boy he had thought was dead only seconds before stood before him completely transformed and apparently about to kill Jugo.

* * *

Author's notes: the next chapter will be up next Sunday. 


	8. Can I take a Message?

Author's Notes: Well I had the story ready to go up Sunday like I said, but it seems that firefox had other plans. Anyway it gave me a chance to rework it and go a little further in my general outline for the remainder of the story. All I will say is that I must have been in a bad mood when I wrote out the outline because there isn't a single character in this whole damned story anymore that wouldn't kick my ass for screwing with their lives so badly if they were real anymore…In the end I decided to change the order of certain chapters around including this one. I kind of like the affect.

* * *

I do not own Naruto 

Can I Take A Message?

Jugo screamed in pain as he struggled against the giant hand that held him several feet off the ground. His skin burned, and the air was forced from his lungs as the clawed chakra fist squeezed ever tighter.

_What is it? I killed him! WHY?!? Why won't it die? WHY IS IT BURNING ME?!?_thought Jugo. He strained his muscles and forced his horrific transformation even further breaking free of the monstrous hand causing it to retreat back towards Naruto.

Burn marks covered Jugo's arms and body but he looked up at Naruto and smiled. "I won't make the mistake of not killing you again you stupid kid." Growled Jugo as he raised his hands preparing to attack.

"**Kid? Oh you must be referring to that brat…I'm sorry he's not in right now can I take a message…?"** The transformed Naruto's eyes glowed darkly as he began to laugh.

"What are you? You're getting interesting I will enjoy draining you of blood." said Jugo. He smiled as he charged towards the transformed Naruto.

Naruto disappeared just as Jugo struck with a swooping left punch leaving the large man off balance. He looked around in confusion for his opponent.

"**What am I mortal? I am the king of the bijju. Your kind tends to call me Kyuubi. Though I don't really care how insects at the end of their lives refer to me." **said the Kyuubi now controlling Naruto, his voice seeming coming from everywhere at once. "**This boy has been my prison for long enough, the seal weakens while I grow stronger with each passing fight this boy experiences. I don't know what he is doing out here, but since you seem to be his opponent so...I think I will kill you for him."**

The crazed Jugo began to search desperately for the possessed Naruto as raw fear penetrated even his blood lust. Suddenly another arm surged from the ground beneath him and slashed Jugo's front sending him falling backwards. Before he hit the ground, the transformed Naruto appeared behind him and slammed his knee directly into Jugo's spine. The older man gagged and collapsed to his knees unable to move. His transformation receded leaving him in his normal state staring in horror at Naruto, who was now engulfed in dark red chakra. The Kyuubi possessed Naruto smiled as slashed Jugo with his claws across his face sending blood splattering onto the rocky ground.

* * *

Suigetsu stared at the horrific scene in front of him from behind several rocks just above. The loud mouthed boy he had been fighting not five minutes before had transformed into something far more horrifying than even Jugo. His fingertips were tingling, and there was a tightness in his chest as he watched the defeated Jugo collapse in a pool of his own blood. The rain continued to poor down as the blonde laughed savagely.

_He said he was the Kyuubi, not the kid…man this is bad…no one can beat that thing on their own. Wait he doesn't know why he's here, maybe that means that he doesn't realize that I'm here either since I retreated before he transformed. If I can just wait maybe he will leave. _Jugo began to edge back further behind the rocks.

"**There is no point in hiding mortal; I can smell your fear…and your blood. This rain is making you stronger isn't it? Maybe you can tell me why the brat is way out here. If you do I promise to kill you quickly."**

Suigetsu cursed the day he was born as the Kyuubi turned to look at him.

* * *

Yamato panted as he looked at 126. Scorch marks covered most of the branches between him and the ANBU traitor. Yamato looked up as more of the exploded feathers drifted towards him and jumped to the right just as two collided right where he was standing an instant before. 

_I've got it _Yamato thought as he took off his forehead protector and through it at the giant owl just as more feathers began to fall. The protector collided with the feathers right under the bird and exploded catching it in the blast greatly increased by the remaining charms on its body.

"Sorenamaru?!? You bastard…I'll get you for this!" screamed 126 with the charred remains of his dead summon raining down.

* * *

"I don't think so, you work against the Hokage, and tried to kill both me and my comrades." said Yamato as he approached his captured opponent. I think it's time to end your career as a shinobi permanently." Yamato clasped his hands causing the branches wrapped around 126's arms to tighten. Squishing and popping sounds rang out as his muscles and bones burst from his destroyed arms. 

126 screamed and fell unconscious from the pain. Yamato stared at his former comrade and sighed as he waited for his teammates.

Kakashi dodged a powerful blow by the giant 315 destroying a small tree.

"Stand still Kakashi, your only prolonging the inevitable. Your cheap tricks don't work on my senses. Being blind is the best thing that ever happened to me, and you'll never get close enough to use your Raikiri with my nose and ears to guide me." laughed 315.

"Why don't you try fighting me then?" said Sakura as she landed beside her teammate. "I think I should be more your speed big boy."

"What the hell? Some girl wants to fight me? Ha! Are you stupid little girl? I'll crush you in a second." laughed 315.

Kakashi glanced at Sakura before returning his gaze to 315. "Sakura I can handle this guy you should stay out of it." said Kakashi.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I'll take over from here. Go after the one that got away before he finds Naruto. You're faster than I am anyway. Besides this bruiser doesn't know who he's messing with."

Kakashi nodded than sped off to catch 142 while Sakura prepared to face the bear-masked 315.

"You think your pretty strong huh big guy?" said Sakura. "Well let's see what you got."

"Don't worry kid I'll make it quick." jeered 315 as he leaped forward with a punch towards Sakura. The ANBU's fist collided with Sakura's open palm with a large crack. sending a shock-wave through the surrounding grass.

"What the?" gasped 315 as he felt the young kunoichi's hand halt his blow. Sakura clenched her other fist and delivered a punishing jab to 315's stomach before he could recover his composure. The large man collapsed as the air left his lungs.

"Ha you're just some over-grown blockhead with no finesse. There's no way you can compete with me in terms of strength after Tsunade-sama's training." said Sakura as she kicked the downed 315. The large ANBU went sliding across the ground several yards before colliding with a tree.

The man picked himself up and wiped the dirt off his face with the back of his hand. "Oh you will pay for that little girl. I'm going to tear you to peaces what the?" Giant tree branches shot out of the ground under him and wrapped around the man as three kunai with exploding tags flew towards him. They struck their mark and exploded in a fiery burst as the large man screamed in horror.

"Sakura we have to go NOW. It's Naruto something is horribly wrong. I can sense the kyuubi's chakra like never before and he's close. We have to get Kakashi." said Yamato as he ran up to the pink haired girl. Without saying anything Sakura glanced up at Yamato and nodded turning in the direction her sensei had just went. The two ran off in search of their comrade hoping that they would not be too late.

* * *

"Sasuke, something is wrong I can sense a horrible chakra coming from the base. I've never felt anything like it before…it's not human. What do we do?" said a red-haired Kunoichi as she stared at the de-facto leader of Hebi. 

Hmm? Could it be Akatsuki...no. They would never bother to...wait it must be Naruto. thought Sasuke. "I know who it is, it's nothing I can't handle…we have to get back. I'll settle that fool once and for all." said Sasuke as he stared towards the caves.


	9. Please

Author's notes: Well it's been over a week and a half since my last chapter, but for once I knew it was coming. To make up for it, this chapter is double length. Speaking of which, while I was writing it, the events deviated from my original outline. The characters just didn't want to do what I had in mind for them (it just didn't seem natural to their personalities). I finally just went with the flow and this is what I wound up with. I wound up changing my outline to include the deviations, but the end result will definitely be the same.

* * *

I do not own Naruto. 

"Please"

142 Sped through the rocky grassland towards his prey. Even before becoming ANBU, he had always considered himself excellent at tracking the enemy. The rain was making things difficult; luckily the Kyuubi brat seemed to have been letting his guard down over the last few kilometers since his trail was now easier to pick up.

_Ha, he can't be more than a kilometer away anymore; I'll find this brat and kill him before the others are even done taking care of Kakashi._ thought 142.

_Wait what the…_The ANBU stopped as he came across the rock outcrop that was HEBI's base. A large man laid face down in a pool of blood not far from a collapsed rock face. Scorch marks covered the ground and cave opening. To the left, more blood was stained on top of another rock, and metal shards of what was obviously once a large sword were scattered were someone had obviously been trying to hide.

_What the hell happened here? Did the brat do all this…No…he couldn't have, I recognize that man he's a wanted criminal named Jugo. They say he has the power to transform into a horrible monster. No doubt Naruto was here to meet him and someone else. They probably had a disagreement and fought each other while the brat got away. He's not much further ahead now…this is the perfect chance to finish him off._

142 ran for another half mile before coming to a clearing. His prey was standing by a creek bed looking in the opposite direction. 142 wiped the sweat off of his hands as he remembered the horrors that beast had caused 16 years prior.

_I was only five…you took my parents and my brother away from me when I was only five…I'll enjoy killing you for that. _142 thought in a rage. He silently pulled a kunai from his pouch and prepared to strike.

"**Ooohh I can smell rage behind me…a mortal desires revenge does he? Come insect; test your metal against my claws. I desire more blood before my time is up." **taunted the possessed Naruto as he turned to face the ANBU.

"YOUR NOTHING BUT A MONSTER UZIMAKI NARUTO THE HOKAGE WAS WRONG FOR LETTING YOU GO FREE!" yelled 142 as he gripped his kunai and ran towards the boy.

"**Hmph…why is everyone getting us confused today? Oh well it makes no difference soon the seal shall break and we shall be one."**The Kyuubi flexed Naruto's claws as he leaped towards the ANBU.

* * *

Sakura and Yamato smiled as they caught up to their leader. Kakashi barely glanced back as they began to head towards Naruto. They had caught up to Kakashi quickly and prepared to face down the final ANBU member. 

Suddenly, Yamato stopped dead and began to stare at an outcrop ahead of them. "Guys I can't sense Naruto anymore, but he wasn't far from that outcrop we have to get there fast."The trio, along with Pakkun who came out of hiding after the battle with the rouge ANBU began to head for the rocks hoping to catch the ANBU and reunite with their friend.

* * *

Sasuke and Karin ran back towards the cave they had chosen as their temporary base as vexation fixed itself across Sasuke's face. _I wounded him, I had him and still my wretched brother got away. HE TORMENTED ME! How dare he?!? And now that fool Naruto's at the cave ruining my plans again. This time I'll finish that moron off; Mangekyo Sharingan or no. I don't have time to play with children, and I don't need friends. _thought Sasuke. 

As the two drew close, they slowed down in order to get a fix on the situation. "Karin, do you sense anything?" asked Sasuke.

"Not here…whoever it was is gone now, I can still sense that thing just at the edge my range, and there is another signal too…wait they're both gone now. Strange…" replied Karin.

"What about Jugo and Suigetsu?" continued Sasuke. "I can't tell we need to hurry." said Karin.

The two made their way towards the outcrop and stopped dead as they came into view of the scene. The rain was just letting up as they looked at Jugo. Karin ran towards him and laid her hand on him. She shook her head and sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, Jugo, he's dead." yelled Karin as she looked over her fallen comrade. "What the hell could have done this to him? I've never seen anything like this…it's horrible!"

"Dammit" Sasuke shouted. "Where is Suigetsu?" I don't have time to go looking for him." Sasuke looked around and his gaze fixed upon the rock Suigetsu had been hiding behind. He walked over to the site and picked up a piece of his comrade's fractured sword. _Damn…did Naruto do this? Was it someone else? What the hell is going on?_ thought Sasuke. He spun as he heard a coughing noise, and spotted a pool of water coalesce and turn into the blue-haired Suigetsu lying against a rock badly beaten and cut.

"Suigetsu! What happened? Who did this to you?" demanded Sasuke.

"It was that blonde kid…he…came here looking for you. He kept blabbing about having to find you. Said he didn't have much time…I told him to get lost then started to fight him when Jugo transformed and smashed him into those rocks. I thought the kid was dead for sure, next thing I know he pops out and this red chakra surrounds him, and I could feel his rage…he looked up at Jugo and said he was the Kyuubi…then he started to fight totally different. I've never seen someone with such horrible power." said Suigetsu.

Suigetsu set up as Sasuke tossed him a canteen. As he drank the water, his wounds slowly closed and faded slightly.

"All right let me get this straight…that blonde kid whose Shadow clone Sasuke-kun destroyed just came waltzing up here and did all this? How useless are you? Because of your stupidity Jugo's dead, you're too messed up to fight, and the kid knows where we are." shouted Karin. "I outta…wait someone else is coming…

* * *

Sakura swallowed a solider pill as Team seven ran towards the rocky outcrop not far ahead. _We have to get to that ANBU before he finds Naruto. Naruto would never expect someone from our own village ANBU to attack him, he'll get killed. Wait someone's up ahead. _She thought. The three skidded to a halt and came face to face with Team HEBI. 

"Sa…Sasuke it's you!" said a startled Sakura. Sasuke turned to stare at her and reached back to draw his sword. "So you three are in this too. What happened to all that garbage about friendship and bonds?! You and that fool Naruto, how could you? How dare you attack us?!? Because of him, my plans are ruined! Look what you've done!" said Sasuke.

"What? Sasuke what are talking about?" asked Sakura. She looked around and gasped as she took in the damage and saw the fallen Jugo. "Sasuke who is that?" asked Sakura as she ran to the unconscious man and turned him over.

"That's Jugo; he's a comrade who was supposed to help me kill my brother. Naruto did this to him!" grunted Sasuke as he drew his sword and glared at Kakashi and Yamato. "Stay away from him Sakura or I'll kill you!" he yelled as he turned his glare on the pink haired kunoichi.

"It can't be..." She whispered. She fell to her knees as tears filled her eyes. _Naruto what's happened to you? How could you have done this? _"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Sakura shouted. "It had to be that traitor ANBU, Naruto would never hurt anyone." Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up.

"Wait a minute, traitor ANBU?!?" said Karin as she stared at team 7.

"Oh it was your little boyfriend all right. He came up here demanding to see Sasuke. I told him to get lost then he tried to fight me and Jugo. Next thing I know the kid goes berserk, kills Jugo, and nearly kills me." said Suigetsu as he spat and joined Sasuke and Karin as the stood in front of Kakashi and Yamato.

"What the hell is going on? I thought you guys were after Sasuke-kun…" asked Karin.

"Yes…why ARE you here Kakashi?" Sasuke demanded.

"Naruto left the village. He is afraid that the Kyuubi's seal is about to break, and he didn't want anyone to get hurt. He left this." Kakashi threw the scroll containing Naruto's note towards Sasuke. The young shinobi glanced over it and tossed it back.

"So the fool came after me to keep his stupid promise huh? What a joke, I'm not going anywhere until I avenge my family on my wretched brother." said Sasuke as he placed his sword back in its sheath. "Now get out of here."

"If you want to kill your brother so bad, then you should be helping us Sasuke." said Yamato. "Think about it, Akatsuki wants the Kyuubi inside Naruto. If they find out that the seal is weakening, they will go after him even harder...Itachi will go after him even harder. If your friendship with him truly meant nothing, then at least think about that." Yamato continued.

"Why should we trust you huh? How do we know this isn't a trap? And what the hell were you talking about when you said that you were attacked by Konoha ANBU?" demanded Karin.

"Danzou somehow found out that Naruto ran away. He thought Naruto was trying to betray the village, and sent a group of ANBU loyal to him to kill Naruto." said Kakashi.

"Sasuke you have to help us. You have to help us get Naruto back. I don't know exactly what's happening to him, but he doesn't deserve this." begged Sakura.

"He killed my teammate. He left Konoha on his own, just like me. Why should I help him? Karin said he wasn't even human when she sensed him." demanded Sasuke.

"Because Naruto is supposed to be your teammate, what happened wasn't his fault. We have to save him. Please Sasuke…I'm begging you. You're the only one who can get through to him. After all, he's still trying to save you…" pleaded Sakura as she looked at her former teammate.

"Yeah right, we'll help, but only because finding Naruto will lead me to my brother. It isn't over between us. I'm going to make him answer for what he did to Jugo." said Sasuke. "Karin! Suigetsu! Get your things we're moving out." he yelled.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he mentally altered his plans to include the new assistance. "I don't mean to interrupt this touching reunion, but I would like to remind everyone that Naruto and the ANBU are still up ahead. We need to hurry." He said.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and set up. _What happened? Where am I? Huh, I was fighting two guys just now, where are they?! _He looked around as his vision cleared. As he saw a form lying on the ground panic filled his thoughts. _WHA WHAT'S GOING ON? An ANBU…and he's…blood…there's blood on my hands…OH KAMI it's his blood…NO…WHAT'S GOING ON?_ His thoughts whirled as he became nauseas and emptied the contents of his stomach on the ground. 

_I killed him. I killed a member of our own village. I told the Hokage not to send anyone after me…Why didn't she listen? The Kyuubi took control of my body and he…I…killed one of my own allies. Wait, what about those other two? Did I kill them too? Did I kill Sasuke?! The village will never forgive me now. How could they? They were right…they were always right…I am a monster. _

Guilt and rage filled the blonde as he closed his eyes and meditated himself into the dark inner world he knew so well. He began to walk along the corridors and despair filled him as he looked at cracks along the walls. This place was weakening. The nightmare was breaking loose. His own actions were proof of that. There was only one thing left he could do. He came upon the cage door that had caused him fear countless times before, and a righteous fury filled him.

"KYUUBI! HOW COULD YOU! You made me kill a member of my village why?!" shouted Naruto. "He was probably just trying to talk to me. Why did you do it?"

_**"MUHAHAHAHA You really don't understand them do you fool? That man was no friend. HE ATTACKED ME FIRST, and he thought you and I were the same being. So did those other two right before I slayed the big one. The one with the blue hair somehow turned into water and got away…coward." **_mocked the Kyuubi.

"What? Why would Tsunade-Baachan send ANBU to kill me like that? I don't believe it..." asked Naruto, his characteristic defiance still apparent on his face.

_**"Because they fear me…because they fear you. I don't know why you came all this way, if it was to save the Uchiha, you're wasting your time. He is a mortal. He is weak. Soon I will be free, and I will seek vengeance on the ones who imprisoned me. If you release me now, we will become one. Think of it Uzimaki, you would be immortal…all powerful…or you could defy me. But even if you do, I will break free on my own soon enough, and you will be the first one I kill."  
**_

"You're not all powerful, why do you think you were trapped here in the first place? And I would never betray the village like that you damn fox. I ain't afraid of you." threatened Naruto.

_**"THEY BETRAYED YOU! THEY BETRAYED YOUR FOOL OF A FATHER! And less than twenty minutes ago one of them tried to kill you, why do you care for them?"**_

"My father…what are you talking about? asked Naruto.

_**"The Fourth…the one who sealed me in here…he wanted you to be considered a hero I should know, his foolish curse has set our spirits in conflict. Instead of honoring their dying "hero's" wish, they hated you…shunned you…I relish the fourth's anguish. After all… his soul is trapped in here too.**_

"The fourth…is my father…What? How is he trapped in the seal? He's dead."asked Naruto.

_**"You are stupid boy, who did you think your father was? As for his soul, he summoned the Shikigami himself to seal me away in exchange for his own soul. Since he didn't have enough power left to contain me he used his own son for the vessel…YOU. I was trapped within the seal an immortal ironically cursed to die if you did. His soul was trapped within the seal as well constantly battling me to keep me locked away." **_The Kyuubi gave out a wicked laugh as he grinned at Naruto.

"_**Don't you want to be a good son? Don't you want to help your dad? RELEASE THE SEAL AND SET US BOTH FREE!" **_The Kyuubi's determination caused the temperature to rise in the inner world as the walls trembled and more cracks appeared.

"No I won't do it I won't!" yelled Naruto. His concentration broke and he once again found himself on the outside world. _It can't be. Why does this have to be happening? I don't even have time to make Sasuke go back to Sakura. She'll never forgive me, not that she would anyhow after Kyuubi killed the ANBU. I have to end it!_

Naruto's hand began to tremble as he reached for the kunai-holster strapped to his left leg. He pulled a kunai from its holding place and turned it towards his chest. His grip tightened as he closed his eyes and swung the blade towards himself.

* * *

Author's notes: Oh my god oh my god…what's going to happen to Naruto…oh wait, I already know. You guys on the other hand will have to read and find out. Muhahaha. 

The next chapter should be up Wednesday.


	10. Spire of Heaven

Well I sped up the release of this chapter by three days because of Thanksgiving, but don't expect me to be able to do things like that often. Also, I decided that if I actually want to finish this story inside 15-16 chapters I would have to have slightly longer chapters. That is not to say that I will force the story to be a specific length, just that that's what I had in mind. Once again remember that I may skip back and forth in time slightly when switching POV's. And now without further ado: Chapter 10-The Spire of Heaven.

* * *

I do not own Naruto. 

The Spire of Heaven

Danzou set quietly at his desk as he reviewed tasking orders for his troops. He found himself mentally reciting one of several possible speeches for when he would take control of the village away from that fool-minded woman of a Hokage.

_Her incompetence in allowing the Kyuubi-brat to escape is just one of many instances where she has jeopardized the military power and stability of Konoha. Compassion and mercy have no place in a Shinobi Government. Fortunately for me MY ANBU will kill the beast, and hopefully that troublesome Kakashi along with it. Now should I use the phrase –It is with great regret- when I inform the citizens that I have been…forced to personally replace the Hokage? I wonder…_

"Danzou-sama a messenger hawk has arrived carrying a priority one message from the team you sent out two days ago." said a young Root initiate who appeared at the doorway to Danzou's office.

"Well give it here; I don't have time to waste right now. You haven't opened it I trust?" replied Danzou

"Here Danzou-sama, no, no one has read the message as were your orders." the young boy replied.

"Good…now off you, I have work to do." said Danzou.

The boy bowed and left the room as Danzou broke the wax seal on the scroll and opened it.

Danzou-sama

At the time of my composing this letter we are less than a kilometer from the target. Team 7 is immediately ahead of us. We may have to engage and destroy team in order to engage target. We will bring back the target's head as proof of kill along with any evidence necessary to prove his betrayal. Expect our return in three days

-126

_So they found him last night did they? If they manage to destroy Kakashi and that traitor Yamato I may just have to promote them. As for the brat's head…I doubt the villagers would mind symbolic revenge against the demon that killed so many of their family members. _ Danzou laughed to himself as he continued planning his ascent to Hokage.

* * *

Naruto thrust the kunai into his chest and pain overcame him. He collapsed onto his knees as the blood began to trail down body onto the ground. _Damn this hurts…but at least it will be over…huh? _He stared in disbelief as chakra surged forth from his wound expelling the blade. Tears streamed down his eyes as the blood flow stopped, and his skin and tissue knitted itself back together. Within seconds all signs of the blonde's attempt on his own life were gone. 

_WHY?! Why can't I just be normal?_

_**"Who attacked us just now boy? You were wounded. LET ME FIGHT.**_**"**The sound of the Kyuubi's voice echoed inside Naruto's head instantly pulling him into the inner-world

"Kyuubi? How can you pull me inside the inner world?" demanded Naruto.

"**The seal is weakening…soon our minds will become one. When you join me, we will be able to see and feel and hear everything as one, but you didn't answer my question- WHO ATTACKED US? I WANT THEIR BLOOD**_**."**_

"None of you business you damn fox. I took care of him now leave me alone"retorted Naruto with his old characteristic defiance.

_"_**YOU SHOULD EMBRACE MY POWER BOY! I admire your guts kid, but if you defy me for very much longer I will not spare you when I am free**_**."**_threatened the Kyuubi.

Naruto opened his eyes and stood up. He dusted himself off and noticed the semi-dried blood on his hands. _This blood…it isn't mine._ Naruto glanced at 142's corpse and shuttered in horror. _Get it off…have to get it off… _He ran to the nearby creek and began frantically washing his hands and arms.

Naruto sighed as he set up, looked at the claws on the tips of his fingers and noticed his red fox-like eyes in the reflection on the water. _I normally transform like this when I'm really angry, but why am I this way now. I look just like the monster I'm becoming._ He reached into his holster and drew out another kunai attempting to trim the claws off his fingers. As the blade made contact with the claw, it was the kunai rather than the claw that was sliced cleanly in two as the young Shinobi put pressure on it. _Huh? Well that's kinda weird._

The blond threw down the handle of the ruined blade and stood facing towards the west. _I can't even kill myself with a kunai anymore. Anything I do like that the Kyuubi's chakra will instantly heal, but I can't let the Kyuubi break free. There's only one place where I destroy us both instantly. I guess I have to go there after all. Funny, I had always wanted to see the Spire of Heaven. Well I gotta go, it's morning now and someone else might be close by._

Naruto leaped forward and sped through the grasslands and thickets faster than he had ever gone before. His own chakra mixed with the Kyuubi's giving him incredible speed and stamina, but his vision blurred with tears.

* * *

­"Why should we trust them Sasuke-kun? We don't need their help to find your brother, and there's no way that I'm going anywhere near that THING I sensed…" said Karin as she glared at her two cohorts and then at Team Seven. 

"Fine then stay here, no one is forcing you to go." said Sasuke in an indifferent manner as he grabbed the gear off of Jugo's gear and stood up.

"We need to hurry," said Yamato. "I can't sense the Kyuubi's chakra anymore. Naruto seems to be on the move again." Team Seven along with Suigetsu and Sasuke began to head in the direction that Naruto left the camp.

_Uhhhh Why me? I can't believe I'm doing this…_thought Karin. "Sasuke-kun…wait for me…I'm coming too."

"Hurry up. I want to get this over with." He replied.

"Damn so close…" muttered Suigetsu as he shook his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Karin yelled.

"Not now, Karin where is Naruto heading towards?" asked Sasuke as the group began to run down the trail he seemed to have taken.

"West I think…I'm not sure…his chakra has changed again. It's more like it was the first time we ran into him in the woods. It seems more human at any rate, but it's still far more sinister like a little while ago. Just who the hell is this kid?" she replied.

"He's my friend and the kindest blockhead in the whole world, now can you find him or not? We can't let him get away." yelled Sakura as she stared at the red-headed kunoichi running beside her."

"Pssh I could point directly to that freaks chakra if he were standing in the middle of an army of look alikes." replied Karin. "At any rate he's definitely heading west now.

"An Army of look alikes huh? That may be exactly what you have to do. Can you tell the difference between clones and the real thing?" asked Kakashi.

"Normally no I don't think so, but his chakra is so jacked up right now that no two clones would have the same chakra pattern. I wouldn't necessarily be able to tell which one is the original, but I could definitely tell them apart. Then my Sasuke-kun can take care of the rest." said Karin as she glanced over at the Uchiha.

"Well I guess that will have to do." Kakashi sighed as he considered having taken on HEBI as a part of the mission.

"Hey what do you mean "YOUR" Sasuke-kun?! He's a Konoha ninja and he would never hang around hussies like you if it wasn't for his brother." yelled Sakura.

Karin smirked at she looked at Sakura and said nothing.

Wait…just what the hell is going on between you two?" threatened Sakura.

"Both of you shut up you're getting on my nerves" said Sasuke. The two kunoichi gave the boy and dangerous look

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" the two kunoichi said in unison.

* * *

_West…The Land of Rocks. This is bad, why is Naruto heading in this direction? What could he be thinking, and are we even dealing with Naruto anymore? Yamato probably already knows, but it may be the Kyuubi who is calling the shots now. I have to find a way to prepare Sakura for the possibility of having to kill Naruto. _thought Kakashi as he stared off into the distance. 

They had been pursuing Naruto for over four hours now, and according to the girl Sasuke was with they were falling further and further behind the boy. Somehow Naruto was traveling faster then they were able to. _Is it still Naruto? Minato-sensei please forgive me, but I will do what I must..._

"Sasuke, what are you going to do when we find Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"I already told you when we first met. After I kill my brother, I'm going to restore my clan. What do you care?" replied Sasuke in an annoyed tone.

"Naruto may be a far bigger threat than your brother, but I'm rambling let's just forget it for now and concentrate on finding Naruto. Did Orochimaru happen to teach you any time space jutsu?"

"It's none of your damn business what Sasuke-kun can do you old man!" yelled Karin.

"He wasn't speaking to you, you loud-mouthed bitch!" retorted Suigetsu. "I'm getting tired of running so hurry up and get to the friggin' point." he continued.

"We can't catch Naruto like this. At the rate he's going, he will just keep pulling further ahead of us until we loose him completely. If were going to catch him it will have to be by a different means." explained Kakashi. "I have one technique, but Sasuke is a little more suited for it."

"What could you possibly teach me that I haven't already surpassed? This is a waste of time I should be out looking for my brother instead." muttered Sasuke.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan. There are other ways of getting it than the one your brother described. I can use it now, and I can teach it to you if you agree to rejoin Konoha." replied Kakashi.

"What?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, YOU'RE NOT EVEN AN UCHIHA!" yelled Sasuke.

Kakashi stopped running causing the others to do the same. He then pulled his headband up revealing his Sharingan and clasped his hands together building up chakra.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Kakashi said as he opened his eye to reveal the transformation.

"Teach me." said a very stunned Sasuke as his eyes widened in shock. "I'm all ears."

"Very well, we'll stop here for now. I think I know where Naruto is headed. Even if he travels as fast as he is now without stopping, and I doubt he will, it will take him six days to get there. By that time we will be able to travel there using a different method." replied Kakashi.

The rest of the group stared at each other and began to make camp out of the way of Kakashi and his reacquired student. Overhead a hawk circled them and flew off towards the east.

* * *

162 worked her way to where 126 lay still wrapped up in Yamato's tree unconscious. As an ANBU she had some training as a medical ninja, though nowhere near the level it takes to create the massive strength she had seen present in Sakura. 

_I won't underestimate her a second time. Goading her to look for an opening was obviously a bad choice, next time I will pay her back for my jaw and me knee. _As she thought this a sharp pain shot up her leg. She had been able to heal enough of the damage to regain use, but she feared that it would be quite a while before it fully healed.

She found where 126 was and proceeded to wake him. "Hey what the hell happened? You let that little girl get away and she ruined everything!" said 126.

"Oh it looks to me like Yamato is the one who trashed you pretty good, and…is that Sorenamaru? He killed your summon?! This is a disaster. On top of that 315 is dead and 142 may be overtaken by Kakashi's group before he even runs into the Kyuubi brat." We have to inform Danzou-sama of the situation.

162 began to treat 126's wounds while he summoned two hawks. _Danzou-sama is not going to be pleased, especially after the message we sent him last night. _thought 162.

"I will send this hawk back to Danzou-sama, we will use the other to track Team Seven so it will be easier to find the kid again." said 126. For hours they tracked their quarry using the birds' intel to keep them within range.

_This time revenge is ours._

* * *

Author's Notes: Well the chase resumes. Next chapter titled Temptations will come out the week after Thanksgiving (Hopefully). 


	11. Temptations

**Authors notes**: It's finally time for all of the remaining characters with visible roles in this fanfic to make their appearances. Sorry this chapter is so late. At least It still falls within the two week maximum time limit I set for myself.

**Addendum**: I feel I should quickly recap and clarify a few things that have happened in the story so far. One: Naruto ran away because the seal on the Kyuubi is failing. Two: team 7 (minus Naruto and Sai) + team Hebi (minus the recently deceased Jugo) are trying to find him and convince him to stay; meanwhile ANBU agents 126, 162, 315, and 142 were sent by Danzou to kill Naruto. Naruto has been pulled into the inner world twice and lost control once killing Jugo and 142. Three: when he woke up beside 142's corpse he felt extreme guilt about killing a member of his own village (not knowing the whole situation)and failed to take his own life concluding there is another place where he can achieve that "goal". Four: Team 7/Hebi is prepared to kill Naruto (except for Sakura) believing he may not be in control anymore. Five: Kakashi has offered to teach Sasuke his version of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

I do not own Naruto 

Temptations

Kisame sat on a small rounded rock by a stream gazing at the water. _Almost done, we are so close…all that's left is that stupid Kyuubi brat, and Pain said he would get the kid himself. Damn Itachi must be pissed, he's been even quieter than usual the last several days. Speaking of which he should be getting back by now. Maybe torturing that brother of his will have cheered him up a bit…_thought the blue, shark-faced man.

He stood up as he heard footsteps coming towards him and caught sight of his partner. Recently dried blood stained several cuts on Itachi's face, and he limped slightly with his left leg.

"What the hell happened to you? Don't tell me that your little brother got the better of you Itachi." asked Kisame.

Itachi glared at his comrade, a stoic expression on his face failing to hide his rage. "He's grown strong. Surrounding himself with Orochimaru's pawns Bah! The little fool still doesn't grasp the true power of the Uchiha, and to think…he nearly got me…I will kill him next time. Tormenting him no longer amuses me." said Itachi.

"Heh, maybe you're just getting old at a young age. Hahaha. It serves you right to have the scrap of mercy you showed to your clan come back to bite you in the ass all these years later." jeered Kisame. He hefted his giant sword, Samehada, and moved towards his partner.

"Well while you were out having your little family reunion I decided to follow a lead to a first potential customer…" Kisame's speech was interrupted as he saw a brown hawk flying towards them. It swooped down low just below the tree tops and dropped a plain scroll into Itachi's hands before veering upwards and flying off.

"It's a message from one of my genjutsued Konoha ANBU servants." said Itachi as he peeled off the wax seal and began reading its contents. His dark eyebrows shot up momentarily and a smile formed across his face.

"ANBU agents? Well what's it say?" asked Kisame.

"It seems Uzimaki Naruto has run away from home, even better, his last know location was in the Grass Country heading west just south of our current position. I can't believe our luck, Pain will not know of this, I will have my chance to capture my own Jinchuuriki yet.

A smile formed on each of the Akatsukis' faces as they headed southwest in search of their quarry.

* * *

Sakura paced back and forth along a deer path at the edge of the camp. It had been two days and two nights since Kakashi told everyone that he was going to teach Sasuke his version of the Mangekyo Sharingan to "get to Naruto quicker" but all she could think about was the fact that he was alone running to kami knows where and…they weren't. 

She briefly recalled the image of the torn ANBU corpse. _He attacked Naruto. there's no doubt that he deserved what he got and more, but still to think that Naruto could destroy someone that completely…Is it even still Naruto? No I shouldn't think that way. He would never give up on any of us. I'm not giving up on him. Sasuke's finally back with the team, so there's no way I'm letting Naruto get away. I'm going to make him answer for just leaving me like that. I'll beat his ass into the ground if he thinks he can give me the slip!_

Sakura stopped pacing and turned towards the red-headed Kunoichi walking towards her with a strange smile plastered across her face.

"Oi, pinky…have you seen Suigetsu? He should have been back from scouting with that dog by now." asked Karin.

_PINKY?! _ screamed Inner-Sakura. "I haven't seen him maybe he finally got tired of being around someone and ran off." said Sakura through gritted teeth.

Before Karin could respond Yamato ran up to the two young women and starred at Sakura. He rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Kakashi wants you to go to where he and Sasuke are training. It seems Sasuke has some wounds that need treating…" said Yamato.

"What? Just what the hell is he doing to Sasuke-kun to get him hurt? There supposed to be training with Doujutsu…eye techniques…what kind of idiot is your sensei?" yelled Karin.

A vein pertruded on Sakura's head as she clenched her left hand in front of her.

"It's fine Yamato-sensei, I'll be there in just a minute. She immediately turned away from the two other ninja and headed towards Kakashi and Sasuke's "training ground," which was little more than a clearing just outside of the thicket they used to conceal their camp.

_As much as I hate to admit it, that Karin is right, just what the hell are Kakashi and Sasuke up to that they could get hurt?_

* * *

Naruto continued to run forward at the same amazing pace he hard started at a couple of days before. Raw speed blurred the edges of his vision, but his newly enhanced reaction-time more than made up for it as he effortlessly dodged obstacles in his path. At first, the increased amounts of chakra leaking through, along with the guilt of killing someone from his own village sustained his traveling, but now he was fighting back hunger as his stomach growled for the third time inside of the hour. Naruto skidded to a halt as he came upon a rocky hill. 

_As much as I hate stopping, I might as well eat. After all, there won't be much chance for that later…_thought Naruto. He slid off his backpack and pulled out a cup of ramen along with a water bottle. Setting them aside, he gathered materials and built a fire to heat the water.

_ I could sure go for some Ichiraku ramen right now, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be too happy to see me looking like this. _Naruto stared at his clawed hand and sighed. The water came to a boil and he added his noodles, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited the three minutes it took for them to reach perfection.

Naruto was about to pick up the pot when he heard someone coming towards him. He sensed no threat in the person and decided to leave before they found him. He quickly began cleaning up his camp site when an old man came upon him

"Hey there sonny, just what are you doing way out here?" asked the old man.

Naruto spun on his heels to see the man walking towards him. He was bent over and wearing a worn out brown shirt and woolen pants with frays in the hem. The man walked towards him slowly.

_Damn, what kind of Shinobi are you not even sensing an old man until he's almost right up on you? _Naruto mentally yelled at himself as he averted his gaze downwards and hid his hands inside his jacket.

"Oh, me? I'm uhh…just exploring the countryside…I'm on my way to the Spire of Heaven. I've never seen it before, and I thought now would be a…good time." said Naruto.

"The Spire of Heaven? Kid you got a long ways to go, take you at least a week to get there if your walking I'd say." Said the old man "Say, I can't help but notice you was about to eat." said the old man as he glanced at what Naruto had in his collapsible pot. "Ramen eh? Kid you need better food 'en that if your planin' on making it to the spire. How about you come on over to my place for a bite it's just over these hills a little ways." said the old man.

"What's wrong with ramen? Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine. I don't want to impose." replied Naruto.

"Nonsense, my farm's at least two days from the closest village, my wife and I could use the company. Besides, were having barbequed pork with stewed cabbage and my wife, Searuya, she always cooks too much." said the man in a kind voice. "Now come on 'afore it gets cold." With that the old man grabbed Naruto by the arm and began to lead Naruto down a trail between a couple of newly tilled fields.

The man's house was little more than an overgrown wooden shack surrounded by a fence used to keep livestock nearby.

"Searuya, I'm home, an I brought us a guest…" yelled the old man as they walked up the path to the door.

"What?! A guest, way out here? Well bring him in the foods about to be ready, I hope we have enough." cried a voice from inside.

"Nonsense woman you cook more than what most army's could stomach at a sittin'" replied the old man.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in confusion and embarrassment as the two went inside. They were greeted by a kind old lady in a faded blue dress. She smiled as she looked Naruto up and down causing him to squint and again hide his hands in his jacket to avoid their being noticed.

The three sat down to eat and soon the old couple began asking Naruto questions about himself. _Crap, I'm only a few days from the border of Grass and Rock countries, I have no idea what kind of relationship Konoha has with these people, why the hell didn't I pay attention to that in class? _thought Naruto.

He quickly made up a story about being "a carpenter's apprentice who decided to see the world in order to escape his ruthless master." The old couple excepted his story and bid him good bye after he soon after they were done eating and talking.

He continued along the trail for a while in a better mood then he had been since he began his trip from Konoha. He stopped when the wind blew the smell of smoke towards him coming from behind.

_That smells like a house fire, and the only people around here are…THOSE OLD PEOPLE ARE IN TROUBLE! _Naruto immediately turned around and began running towards the farm as anger and chakra began to once again surge within him. As he came to the top of a hill he saw the house, completely ablaze. Worse the old couple were lying face down on the ground just outside of the home.

_WHAT…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_ He ran towards the couple and turned the old man over. His clothes were tattered, and his whole front was covered in severe cuts.

"Old man, old man what happened?" asked Naruto as gapped in horror.

"Run son, these two men came, black cloaks looking for a Konoha ninja. Why didn't you tell us?" The old man went limp in Naruto's arms. Naruto laid him down and checked his wife.

_Gone! There both gone because of me! They're dead because of me just like that ANBU._Naruto turned his head as he heard laughing and saw Kisame and Itachi standing beside a tool shed with satisfaction painted across their faces.

"Kid for a shinobi, you are one bleeding heart. Then again, I suppose the bleeding hearts technically belonged to those two." said Kisame as he continued to laugh.

"YOU BASTARD! Why did you do this? I'll kill you for what you've done" yelled Naruto. But before he could move an inch his vision turned black and white and he was suddenly yanked into his inner-world.

He stared at the gates of the Kyuubi meeting the foxes haunting gaze. "**What troubles you now eh? Something has angered you so greatly I can see through your eyes for a moment. Those two, they are Akatsuki, they wish to enslave me and my kind. They are the source of your anger are they not?" **taunted the Kyuubi.

"Shut up you damned fox, you don't have any idea what they have done to me, and I will make them pay." yelled Naruto.

**"Will you now? You are just a pathetic fool, I sense the big one's chakra he has as much as you do…impressive…for a human. The other is an Uchiha. You don't stand a chance. But I can feel your hatred, your anger, they make me stronger. Release me. We shall become one, and together we will have the power reduce the Akatsuki to ash at a whim."**

"Your lying, you just want free so you can get your revenge."

**"Am I? I respect the amount of power the Yondame Hokage brought against me. If you join me I will destroy your enemies and even leave that pathetic village alone. Besides you will become a part of me. Surely your conscience would get in the way…"**responded the Kyuubi.

"I don't believe you I…"

"**You what? I can feel the torment the human's brought down on you your entire life all out of fear of me. I feel the suffering, the loneliness the have caused you. Now these "Akatsuki" are after you. Aren't you tired of running? Aren't you tired of being afraid? Embrace my power and we will end your suffering… AND the suffering of your father. You don't want your poor father to suffer do you? I can feel his spirit you know…struggling against me trying to hold the seal. If you release me his spirit will be set free as well. Everyone wins."**

The Kyuubi's voice echoed in the halls in the closest thing the sinister beast could manage to a soothing tone.

Naruto gazed up at the seal as scenes flashed through his mind: being chased by angry villages, meeting Kisame and Itatchi the first time, seeing Gaara dead because of the Akatsuki, the dead ANBU, he could end it all right now.

_Kyuubi said he wouldn't hurt Konoha, and my father…Akatsuki deserves to be punished…_He began to reach for the seal as the Kyuubi's laughter echoed throughout the catacombs.

* * *

Author's notes: Well the fight against Akatsuki begins next chapter, Sasuke's training continues, and we see what decision Naruto arrives at. Also I will make the eventual intended pairing quite obvious next chapter. 


	12. Three is a crowd

Author's Notes: I have been without internet service for over a month; they don't have it where I've been. I was not however, without my computer so I wrote four chapters during my stay. I'm going to release them pretty quickly over the next several days, but I want to rework them a little bit once I get over the jet lag. Don't ask where I've been though because I can't tell you.

* * *

I do not own Naruto. 

Three is a crowd

Tsunade stood on her balcony facing the sunrise over the village. It had been eight days since that blockhead ran off, and she was more than a little worried.

_Jeez just who does that moron think he is? Does he have any idea the trouble he's caused? Having to lie to the elder committee about his being gone is annoying enough, but if the fool even dares to think that killing himself will somehow solve everyone's problems, then I'll skin him alive!_ thought the Hokage as she slammed her fist down on the railing causing it to crack. _ERR…THAT RAIL IS COMING OUT OF HIS NEXT MISSION SALARY TOO!_

"Tsunade-sama there is a report from Sai, Danzou-san found out Naruto-kun is missing." yelled Shizune as she ran onto the balcony to stand beside her master.

"What? That's impossible!" responded Tsunade.

"It gets worse; he even issued a Kill on Sight order against Naruto to his ANBU teams." Shizune confessed with a worried look on her face.

"This is bad. How does that bastard even know Naruto is gone? That conversation never left my office. Unless…Shizune we have to search my office NOW I think it may be bugged." replied Tsunade in an angry voice.

_Does this mean the council knows too? I'll have to handle this situation carefully, or this will turn into a disaster. _Thought Tsunade.

The two women walked back into the office and immediately began using hand signals to communicate as they started their search. Shizune began near a cabinet containing former mission logs, and worked her way along the wall opposite the Hokage's desk. Meanwhile Tsunade searched her desk and drawers mentally cursing Danzou and his arrogance.

_I'll have that rotting old bastard killed for this just you wait._ cursed the Hokage as her eyes caught the speaker system. _Of course…I should have known…_she pulled the top off of the intercom and saw exactly what she feared.

A bug was wired directly into the machine, most likely recording her conversations so Danzou could spy on her at his convenience. _Bastard, but this means I will most likely have to withdraw Sai from his mission, I've spoken of it in here so Danzou might be aware. _She yanked the bug from the system and crushed it between her fingers.

"Shizune, come here. I found the bug. This changes things. We have to assume Danzou has something bigger up his sleeve then just Naruto for him to bother going this far." Tsunade clenched her fist as she looked at her senior apprentice. "Make sure no one else finds out about the situation, and have one of our loyal ANBU keep tabs on Danzou at all times. This could get ugly." The Hokage stared at the door to her balcony as she issued the command.

"Well it seems I got here just in time. What's going on Tsunade? You haven't been this upset in a while." called a voice from the balcony. A man with long, white hair walked in wearing a red vested robe walked into the office.

"Jiraya-sama it's you!" yelled Shizune as she ran up to her master's former teammate and fellow legendary Sanin. "I can't believe you made it back, but…you look different, what happened?"

"I fought with the leader of Akatsuki…and lost, I look different because this is a projection of my will and mind. A technique taught to me by the toad sage. The real me is gone now. Dead." The form of Jiraya looked determined as he stared at the two anguished women and then behind him at the cracked railing on the balcony. Tears began streaming down the Hokage's face as she stared at what was left of her long time teammate and friend.

"Enough with the waterworks Tsunade you're making me uncomfortable. Besides, it seems like you were already angry when I got here Tsunade, what's wrong?"  
"Naruto ran away from the village a few days ago. The fool…left a note saying he was afraid the seal was about to break, and he didn't want any of us to get hurt." Tsunade sighed. "I sent Kakashi, Yamato, and Sakura after him, but that's not the only problem. It seems Danzou found out and gave out orders to have Naruto killed." Tsunade grunted as she became visibly angry.

"Well you're just full of good news today aren't you?" said Jiraya as he winced his entire body became transparent and faded momentarily before solidifying. "I don't have much time. A few days at most, I can fix the seal…if I can catch up to him. First though, can you make sutras ? I can make hand signs, but I need chakra." Jiraya admitted as he stared at his other-worldly form

"Shizune, go prepare a table now!" yelled Tsunade as she glanced at Jiraya.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" replied Shizune as she ran out of the office.

"I-I can't believe this happened. I feel like all of this is my fault, and now I'm asking you to fix this too." Tsunade admitted.

"RELAX TSUNADE. I made my own choice remember. Besides what I found out may save us all in the end. Naruto is more important than we ever thought." Jiraya smiled at his old comrade as she stared at him.

"We don't have much time, I'll tell you what information Kakashi's team has relayed to me so far while I make your sutras. Fair warning this is more than a little serious."

"It wouldn't be the first...bad...thing to happen to me lately Tsunade." Jiraya retorted.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­ 

Suigetsu stared at the two Konoha ANBU agents in front of him as Kakashi's dog, Pakkun stood immediately to his left growling. _Damn, these must be those ANBU that girl was talking about. Figures they would show up during my patrol._

"Hey you blue-haired freak, you haven't seen a kid in an orange and black suite around here have you? You can't miss him he has blonde hair and is real loud." said 162 as she stepped closer to Suigetsu. The three were in a field of thick brush relieved only by trails wore down by the local wild life.

"Yeah I've seen'em," Suigetsu said as he smiled at the two agents. "That freak showed up at my home about three days ago, he was totally insane…nearly killed me even."

"Tell us where he went and we'll let you go." said 126 as he drew his kodachi.

"I would, but you see Sasuke wouldn't like that, and I still owe him for freeing me…so I think I'll just have to kill you instead." Suigetsu said with a smile as he formed a giant sword out of the water he was carrying in a canteen.

"WHAT?! You're with the Uchiha? Tell us where he is now." yelled 126 as he charged Suigetsu at blinding speed.

"NOT A CHANCE!" responded Suigetsu.

The two clashed blades rapidly and circled in and out of each other's range looking for an opening.

* * *

162 watched the fight between 126 and the mist boy passively at first, then caught sight of Pakkun attempting to sneak away from the battlefield. 

"Not so fast you damn mutt, I know you…your one of Kakashi's slaves. What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled as she began to chase the pug.

"I'm a dog, not a slave…and it's none of your business." Pakkun responded he ran through the brush darting and zigzagging as the sounds from battle between Suigetsu and the other ANBU faded behind him.

_Just a little bit further…_thought Pakkun as he raced through the brush. He dodged kunai and shuriken attached to nets and snares while leading 162 towards the camp. _Keep chasing me you crazy bitch, Kakashi will want a word with you…_

Finally, after several minutes he came upon the clearing he was looking for and found Yamato and the redheaded girl, Karin he thought her name was, nearby.

"Hate to break up the party but we have company." Pakkun yelled as 162 leaped out behind him."

The two stood up immediately as 162 stopped dead in her tracks realizing what she had been led into.

"Well, isn't this convenient." She said as she stared at the two ninja in front of her.

* * *

Naruto's mind reeled as blood lust flooded him. He savagely attacked Kisame and Itachi along with a single Shadow clone. Again and again Itachi cast various genjutsu on the crazed boy only to have his torrential chakra render them useless. 

"You killed your whole clan; you tortured your own brother, and hunt me like an animal. The villagers can say what they want you're the real monster Itachi, and I'm putting an end to you right now!" Naruto said in a feral voice as swung his kunai at the raven-haired Akatsuki.

"My aren't you in an interesting mood. Not letting the Kyuubi get the better are we boy? Be a good container now and learn to control yourself. MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!" Itachi's eyes mutated to the familiar shape as he grabbed Naruto's arm holding back the kunai and stared directly into his eyes.

To Naruto the world suddenly seemed to twist and swirl. Suddenly he found himself in street near the village square. Again he was a small boy as a group of villagers chased him yelling and carrying sticks. "Thief" "Monster" they cried. He had stolen a loaf of bread out of desperation. He was hungry and no one would look after him if he failed to do so himself.

"See how they torment you? Why do you care about Konoha? Why did you ever want to be Hokage? Stupid container, you aren't meant for human compassion. You're nothing but a tool, one which needs to learn it's place. Your power belongs to Akatsuki." Itachi's voice seemed to reverberate from nowhere as he laughed.

Naruto clutched his head as tears streamed down his face "LIAR! I have comrades, I have friends. What do you know about Konoha you damned traitor?" He stood up and began running towards the village gates.

"Run all you like fool, I control this world. I will claim the power of the Kyuubi from your corpse" Itachi's voice taunted.

Without warning Naruto stopped running and blasted out raw chakra from his palm at the villagers disintegrating them instantly.

"**Fool of an Uchiha, my power belongs to me." **Naruto's voice and appearance shifted again as the cloak of the fox overtook him and the seal began to burn a bright red. He stared into the sky causing it to distort and make Itachi appear before him.

"How did you…? That's impossible you're powerless here. This is my world." The stunned Itachi stared in horror as the insane grin of the fox appeared on Naruto's face gazing at him.

"**Powerless? Mortals are powerless I AM POWER! Your genjutsu can't work on me like it does the boy. I have far more chakra than any human could ever dream of controlling let alone try.I must admit Tsukyomi is fairly impressive however, I can feel the brat's sadness well up from those painful memories. Since the boy and I are about to truly become one I think I will devour your very soul to avenge him." **

"You forget fox, it was Uchiha Madara who summoned you to Konoha, and we Uchiha have to power to force back your chakra. You've interfered enough for one day." Itachi pushed his hand forward towards Naruto and the chakra began to dissipate. The possessed Naruto grabbed his head with his hands and began yelling and shaking violently. Just as the chakra was about to disappear, the fox stopped yelling and began laughing insanely.

"**Stupid mortal, Madara may have summoned me, but he never controlled me. I relieved him of one of his precious eyes and poisoned his chakra system for even trying."**

The Chakra stopped dissipating and surged forth once again along with more killing intent then even Itachi thought possible.

"**Besides your blood has been tainted and diluted over generations. You could never match Madara's power. The seal is too weak for you to force me back anymore."**

* * *

Kisame stood smiling at Itachi and Naruto. They both stood still with their eyes locked. The clone that had been fighting Kisame was dispelled the moment Itachi's Tsukyomi took affect. Still something was odd. The technique seemed to last for days to the victim, but only took a few seconds in reality. So why were they still locked up like that? 

Without warning Chakra surged forth from Naruto's body and began to burn and tear at Itachi's flesh as well as his own. Strangely they were both apparently still in a trance.

_What the hell's going on? The_ _kid's chakra is burning both of them, but Itachi cant heal like the kid is. I better steal the brat's chakra or this is going to get ugly. _He swung his sword, Samehada straight at Naruto's chakra field just as Naruto began moving again. He flung Itachi's body away and grabbed the sword with his bare hand.

"Damn kid you're the stupidest guy I ever met. Don't you remember what happened last time?" laughed Kisame as he pulled his sword to slice Naruto's hand.

"**Last time? I would remember meeting someone as ugly as you."**taunted the possessed Naruto. The sword did not budge a millimeter as a concerned look appeared on Kisame's face.

"You're not the kid. You…You're the Kyuubi!" gasped Kisame.

"**Finally someone figures it out on their own."**

"Well I have a surprise for you, my sword EATS CHAKRA, EVEN YOURS!" laughed Kisame as his sword burst through it's wrappings and began vibrating devouring the kyuubi's chakra. The smile on Naruto's face did not disappear however as he actually tightened his grip on the sword causing it to crack under his claws. The sword stopped vibrating as the Kyuubi flooded more and more chakra into the blade. The cracks spread causing the sword to shatter in a steaming hiss.

"**That makes the second time I've destroyed some fool's oversized sword." **The chakra that had been locked in the blade leaked out and flowed back into Naruto's body.

"That's impossible. You can't do that!" Kisame screamed as he backed away.

"**Strange your friend there just got through saying the exact same thing and look what happened to him. **Jeered the Kyuubi.

Kisame glanced over and saw his partner lying on the ground in a catatonic state with burn marks all over his body.

"**It may look like he is still alive, but I assure you he's quite dead. His body just doesn't know it yet." **laughed the Kyuubi. ** "His mind was twisted, and he was more than a little insane. Unfortunately for him that made it all the easier for me. I have ripped his very soul** **from his body. That's an extremely difficult feat even for me. You're lucky I can't do it again so soon. I know I'll just slice you to ribbons with my claws."**

Before Kisame could react Naruto's possessed body lunged forward and began slashing at him.

"**Tell that bastard the Shinigami I'm back." **His claws tore into Kisame's flesh again and again rending him as the Kyuubi sated his blood lust.

"NO I WON"T BE YOUR TOOL!" Yelled Naruto as his body froze forcing both him and the Kyuubi into the inner world.

_**DAMN YOU BRAT! WHY DO YOU SCORN MY POWER?**_

"I don't care about your stupid power. I want my freedom. I'm Uzimaki Naruto. Not some murderous Bijuu_." _responded Naruto.

_**YOU ARE A FOOL, AND SOON YOU WILL BE A DEAD FOOL. YOUR FATHER SACRIFICED HIS LIFE FOR THOSE INSECTS IN HIS PRECIOUS VILLAGE, AND FOR WHAT? THEY DESPISE YOU AS HIS SON. I CAN READ YOUR MIND NOW KIT. I KNOW YOUR TRYING TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF TO KILL ME. JUST TO SAVE THEM. WHY? WHAT HAVE THEY EVER DONE TO DESERVE THAT?**_

"I'm not doing it for them. I'm doing it for my comrades. For Sakura-san and Kakashi-Sensei, grandma Tsunade, and Ero-Senin.

**IF I CAN'T TALK SENSE INTO TO YOU, I CAN STOP YOU FROM DOING THIS BOY! YOU WILL JOIN ME OR I WILL DO TO YOU WHAT I DID TO THE UCHIHA BUT EITHER WAY I WILL KEEP YOU FROM DYING UNTIL I AM FREE.**yelled the Kyuubi from within his cage. He began to flood the chamber with chakra and Naruto was about to be overwhelmed.

_NO I WON'T LET YOU! _echoed a voice from within the chamber.

**YOU?! NO! **cried the Kyuubi.

The chakra receded as Naruto collapsed on the floor. "What's going on? Who are you?" asked Naruto.

_THE KYUUBI ISN'T THE ONLY ONE TRAPPED WITHIN THE SEAL SON._

* * *

I should have the next chapter finished and up by Saturday night. Please note that Naruto has no idea yet that Jiraya is "dead" yet (although in my fanfic he still has his essence around temporarily) for those of you who are ultra perceptive and realize he listed him as one of his comrades he's sacrificing himself for. 


	13. From the Other Side

**Author's notes:** well lets umm so far in the story Naruto has run away and wants to kill himself by jumping off the Spire of Heaven; Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, and Pakkun along Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Karin are chasing him…blah blah blah. 142, 316, Jugo, Itachi, and Kisame have all been killed off (with the exception of 316 by the Kyuubi while possessing Naruto's body). Tsunade and Shizune know about Danzou's plans to assassinate Naruto and Jiraya's dead but his spirit lives on for the time being heading towards the others –insert more blahs here- And last but VERY FAR from least Naruto's father the Yondame Hokage aka Namikaze Minato just made his official presence known inside Naruto's inner world hence the name "three's a crowd" for the last chapter. At any rate here's chapter what is it again…13? Well unlucky (for one of the characters I'm sure) number 13 comin' up. Oh and remember I go back and forth in time occasionally when switching between POV'S.

* * *

I do not own Naruto

"From the Other Side."

Sakura sighed as she helped Sasuke to his feet every few hours for the past two days she had been called up the area outside of the Team 7/Hebi camp to heal Sasuke and or Kakashi. Just what were they doing in their training to cause such bad chakra burns? Even worse, twice now she had had to reattach the lenses of Sasuke's eyes. She was no eye specialist, but even she new that if they had been left the way they were, he would eventually go blind.

She started to walk down the path towards the camp. It was going to be dark soon, and she needed to help Yamato-taicho and that redheaded bitch prepare dinner before Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun were done with their training.

_Kakashi-sensei is this even worth it?_ Sakura thought._ We were so close to Naruto-kun, and now we're just sitting still while he could be…NO I WON'T ACCEPT THAT! Naruto has to be ok. I won't let that selfish jerk just go sacrifice himself because he thinks it will save the village. What about his comrade's don't we mean anything to him? Don't I mean anything to him? _Sakura knew what she was thinking didn't make sense, but there it was.

"Sakura, WE'VE GOT COMPANY." Yamato yelled from the camp snapping Sakura out of her daze. "It's the same ANBU woman as before. Get Kakashi!" he continued.

_Those two traitors are back? Even after what happened last time?! _Sakura remembered killing that brute who called himself 315, and sparing that bitch 162. She had warned her, this time she wasn't going to hold back. She turned around and ran towards Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, the ANBU, they're…"

"I already know, sigh I expected as much." Kakashi cut her off as he turned to follow her.

"Sasuke, we'll handle these two, stay back so they won't find out about you we can't afford that information finding its way into Danzou's hands." Kakashi commanded.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he deactivated his Sharingan and sat down.

"Sakura, we have to hurry." Said Kakashi as the two ran back down the trail.

* * *

Yamato heard footsteps coming towards the camp. _Perfect we can capture these two alive and make use of them._ Yamato thought.

"Sakura, WE'VE GOT COMPANY." Yamato yelled from the camp. "It's the same ANBU as before. Get Kakashi!" he continued.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, you have interfered for the last time. You'll personally answer to the Hokage for your treason." Yamato growled as he settled into a fighting stance.

"My aren't we serious? But I don't want to fight you, I have a score to settle with Sakura-kun." taunted 162. "Were is she? Out chasing her homicidal monster of a boyfriend again?"

"I'm right here bitch; and this time I won't be so kind." Sakura said in a dangerously low voice as she stepped out from the trail along with Kakashi.

"Really now. The last time I underestimated you, it was my fault for not realizing the Hokage's apprentice wouldn't be some average Chuunin." 162 said as she smiled. She formed a series of hand signs. "Ninpou, Mists of the Silent Sky." She cried as the wind kicked up and a dark smoke spread throughout the camp.

"Don't breath, it's a poison!" exclaimed Kakashi before the gas could touch them.

Yamato launched a branch from his palm to the spot where 162 had been standing, but it hit nothing as the smoke overtook them.

Karin reached into her jacket and pulled out a small mask. She quickly slipped it in place and then stepped back from the others.

"I can sense her, Kakashi-she's 20 meters to your right, three o'clock." said the red headed kunoichi stared through the smoke straight at their enemy.

Kakashi turned and three three kunai at 162 causing her to roll away and into the view of the others. "Not bad Kakashi, but that mist isn't going away for a long time. How much longer can the three of you hold your breath?" 162 laughed through a gas mask of her own.

_She's right; even I can't heal all of us without knowing what's in that smoke and having supplies on hand. _thought Sakura as her lungs began to scream. _I have to make this quick._

She charged 162 head on as the ANBU drew her kodachi and sliced vertically downward. To the ANBU's surprise and horror, Sakura allowed the blade to hit her on the shoulder as she slammed her palm into 162's chest "Ranshinshō" jeered Sakura as highly refined chakra surged from her palm into 162's body.

"You can't properly control your chakra or limbs anymore. It's over." Said Sakura as the poisonous smoke receded. "Originally, Ranshinshō was designed to disrupt the nerve impulses from the brain to the limbs causing confusion, but over the last three years Tsunade-sama and I developed alterations that induce total paralysis."

"W...why…are you doi..ng this for the Ky…uu…bi? He's a mon…ster. He slau…tered…my part…ner" 162 struggled to ask.

"I'm doing this for Uzimaki Naruto, the boy who has saved my life several times, not the Kyuubi. Naruto-kun would never heart anyone. " Sakura replied as she slapped 162 across the face.

"That's enough Sakura, Yamato restrain her before the technique wears off. We'll be wanting to question her later." said Kakashi.

"Hai" the two answered in unison.

"Karin, there may be one more, can you sense him anywhere?" asked Kakashi as he turned his sights to the Hebi member.

"Yes…there is another one, and he is fighting Suigetsu a little more than half a kilometer away." Karin replied.

"I see, is there any way to tell which one is winning?" he asked.

"Not unless one dies…oh wait speak of the devil DAMN IT, It was the other one! Suigetsu must of finished him off because he's on his was back here." She said visibly angered that her own comrade had survived the battle.

* * *

**DAMN YOU NAMIKAZE! EVEN IN DEATH YOU CONTINUE TO BE AN ANNOYANCE! **shouted the very angry Kyuubi inside the inner world. The entire corridor began to shake violently with tremors as the Kyuubi struggled to flood the area with his chakra and once again take over Naruto's body.

"Wha…What's going on? I don't understand. Father? But how? Why is this happening?" Naruto's head swam as he stood in the middle of the now rapidly collapsing dungeon.

HANG ON SON. WE CAN GET THROUGH THIS, JUST A LITTLE LONGER." Suddenly a white light enveloped Naruto and he found himself in another dungeon corridor this one smaller.

He stepped forward to gaze into the cage fearing what he might see, and there before him was the spirit of Namikaze Minato chained to the far wall.

I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET THE MAN MY BOY WOULD GROW UP INTO, I'M SORRY IT HAD TO BE LIKE THIS. I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE PAIN I HAVE CAUSED YOU. The fourths words reverberated across the walls as loudly as the Kyuubi's, but here there was no blood lust, no killing intent-only sadness.

"I don't understand father, you've been here all of this time? Why have I never seen you before?" Naruto demanded.

THE SEAL WAS ORIGINALLY DESIGNED AS A KINJUTSU THAT WOULD KILL BOTH THE USER AND THE TARGET AND SEAL THEIR SOULS IN THE BELLY OF THE DEATH GOD.

THE KYUUBI IS IMMORTAL HOWEVER, THAT WOULDN'T HAVE WORKED. SO I NEEDED A MEDIUM TO SEAL THE KYUUBI AWAY INSTEAD, AND IN TIME KILL HIM INDIRECTLY. I CHOSE YOU BECAUSE I KNEW YOUR MOTHER AND I WOULDN'T BE AROUND TO PROTECT YOU, I WANTED THAT BEAST TO PAY FOR WHAT HE HAD DONE, BY PROTECTING YOU, AND DYING AS A MORTAL—AN IRONIC PUNISHMENT FOR THE PAIN HE HAD CAUSED. MY SPIRIT WAS SEALED INSIDE YOU TWO, IN THE OPPOSING SIDE OF THE KYUUBI'S PRISON LIGHT AND DARK AS A BALANCE.

BECAUSE OF HIS GREATER POWER, I REMAINED DORMANT UP UNITL NOW WITH THE SEAL SEVERALLY WEAKENED. THIS WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. I'M SORRY, I KNOW YOU CAN NEVER FORGIVE ME. The fourth Hokage turned his head down unable to look his son in the eye.

"Father, why didn't you just have them kill me when it was over? It would have been better for everyone. This never would have happened!" Naruto asked with tears streaming down his eyes.

DON'T SAY THAT. I CAN SENSE YOUR HEART TOO, AND I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE NEVER GIVEN UP, YOU'RE ALMOST AS STUBBORN AS YOUR MOTHER.. YOU CAN'T QUIT NOW. Yondame responded as determination reentered his voice.

"I don't really understand everything that's going on, but I can't let the Kyuubi escape. This has to end. I won't let anyone else get hurt…not for me." Naruto said. "I have to keep moving forward."

I CAN'T HOLD YOU HERE FOR MUCH LONGER THE SEAL WASN'T DESIGNED FOR IT. DON'T GIVE UP NARUTO, I CAN KEEP THE KYUUBI IN CHECK FOR A WHILE, BUT YOU MUST NOT…..the Yondame's voice faded as Naruto's conscious was thrown violently back into the real world.

_Father _he thought _I won't let the Kyuubi hurt anyone else. _He stopped and stared at the bodies of the two Akatsuki on the ground before turning west once again. He ran towards the twilight.

* * *

Sorry I almost forgot to put this up. Some of you might be slightly annoyed that this chapter is shorter than the past couple. It was longer before I reworked it, but it had a bad stopping place, and didn't flow as well. I have one more chapter semi-ready, but I'm going to be busy for a while so I might not get to put it up for a few days look for it around Next Sunday (as in NOT TOMORROW). 


	14. There is a price

Author's notes: Well, there is sort of a mixed joy in this posting. You see, I have a new computer-with a new operating system (Linux Ubuntu as opposed to Windows). My motherboard burned up on my old computer not long after my last posting. It's taken me this long to save up enough money to buy a new one that fit the specs I wanted. The most annoying part of all is that I lost everything –my stories, my college projects and class notes, my work articles...everything. So I will have to rewrite what I lost as best I can. I know where I am in the story so hopefully everything will turn out alright.

I do not own Naruto (but I do own a new computer).

There Is A Price.

Jiraya stared at the ground as mists twisted at his ankles. A sharp pain shot up his side causing his vision to blur. _Four days...I only have about four days worth of seals and chakra. Then...DAMN IT NARUTO! I should be spending my final hours on earth hunting beautiful women not you. Stupid apprentice, why couldn't you have been more like your father? _The toad hermit thought as he starred at the signs leading west.

_That Kakashi's smart. He had to have anticipated that I would follow them eventually if he left signs like this, but no one would ever find them if unless their chakra signature matched mine or the Hokage's. I really can see Minato's influence in your style._ The old man straightened and began to run again thanking the spirits that his astral form couldn't actually get tired.

_It should have been me Minato...I'm sorry, I won't fail your son._

_Sasuke stared at the camp where the others where. He was tired of waiting on them, but there wasn't much he could do about it. The ANBU couldn't know about his presence, and he was nearly out of chakra anyway._

_Damn I still can't hold the Mangekyo Sharingan for more than a few seconds. Killing Orochimaru may have fulfilled the requirement like Kakashi said, but it's still different from Itachi's, will it work against him? Sasuke thought as he sat down by a tree._

_The boy rubbed his temples and considered Kakashi's warning. -If you use this technique, eventually, you will go blind unless we can find a way to stop it._

How could he? Kakashi only had one Sharingan, he would be spared that fate. It didn't matter, killing his brother was everything. He was willing to give up his body to Orochimaru before, giving up his eyesight was a small price to pay to kill that bastard.

_"Sasuke-kun, you can come out now, we have got'em." yelled Karin from the camp._

He got up and began making his way down the dear path. He wanted to know what they knew about Naruto. The sooner they found that idiot, the sooner he could kill Itachi. _I wonder if this teleportation jutsu of Kakashi's will really work or not..._Sasuke thought as he entered the camp.

Suigetsu marched back into camp with the Konoha ANBU across his shoulder. Karin, Sakura, Kakashi and the mutt turned towards at him as he walked up. He quickly noticed the other ANBU girl was bound by Yamato.

"So, you managed to catch the other one." Kakashi said as he smiled through his masks.

"Yeah, he was too banged up to put up a good fight." Suigetsu replied. "He's out cold, and I don't know whether or not he'll live, but he won't be bothering us anymore."

"Watch out, Hokage-sama will want to know everything that bastard can tell us," Said Sakura. "and I'm not letting him off at just dying." The motioned to Suigetsu to put him down then glared at him as he tossed 126 on the ground like a sack.

She bent over him and began to heal some of his more serious wounds. "He'll live, but when I'm done with him he will wish he hadn't." She said as stood up to wipe off her brow.

_Jeez, and I thought Jugo was scary. Maybe that chick will be able to handle the blond kid. What the hell am I thinking? I'm shit-crazy to even be with the**se **loons. That thing is going to kill us all if we catch up to it. Suigetsu thought._

"Hey fish-brain, WAKE THE HELL UP!" Karin yelled as smacked him across the face.

"Huh? What'd you do that for bitch?' he replied.

"I SAID help me take this guy over there so Yamato can restrain him too.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he stared at the crew that was now under his command just as Sasuke walked up and stood beside him.

"It's just like Team Seven used to be only a lot bigger." He said as his old charge looked at him.

"No wonder I left, it's enough to drive a man mad." Sasuke replied. "Have we managed to get anything out of them yet?" the boy asked.

"No, I was thinking you could help me with that, I don't supposed Orochimaru taught you any interrogation techniques did he?" Kakashi said walking towards where Yamato and the prisoners where.

"Try not to lose your lunch." Sasuke replied as he followed.

Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke stared at the two ANBU agents in front of them. For what must have been the tenth time, Sakura felt the urge to slap the woman who called herself 162 across the face."For the last time, what is Danzou planning?" She asked taking in both prisoners with a glare. "He sent you to kill Naruto, and you tried to kill us!"

"Danzou-sama's orders are for the good of the village and the whole Fire County. That old hag has screwed everything up for too long, and now that monster that she let run free is off somewhere probably trying to betray us all." 126 sneered.

Sakura saw red. She didn't remember hitting the ANBU, she just blinked and saw her own arm extended forward and 126 smashed into a rock several yards away.

"Umm Sakura, please don't kill our prisoners before we learn what they're after." Kakashi said as he stared at the kunoichi with a concerned look on his face.

"This is getting us nowhere." Sasuke complained. The raven-haired boy walked over to 162 and locked eyes with her. "Sharingan!"

The ANBU woman's eyes went wide as she tried to struggle against Sasuke's genjutsu.

"NO! PLEASE.." she screamed thrashing her head about. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything! Danzou-sama...he..he wants to get rid of the Hokage and replace her. So he, he sent us to kill the Kyuubi brat and your group too."

"Enough" Kakashi grunted. Sasuke released his Sharingan 162 fainted.

"Now we're working under another time limit." Yamato sighed as he walked up. "I hope you guys are almost ready with that new jutsu."

"Not quite," Kakashi said. "but we will be."

Pein surveyed the scene around him, and he was not amused. The remains of what appeared to have been a small house and barn where still smoldering and livestock laid dead and dying from severe burns. He barely noticed these things; it was the two bodies in black robes coved in red clouds that dominated his attention.

_How? How where my Akatsuki defeated? _He thought. _The rabble had to be killed off; the weak must die so that the strong may ascend into godhood. But not these two…_He walked closer to the corpses and reached down to grab their rings

_There is nothing I can do for Kisame, but…Itachi…you're still alive! Very well, I will bring back your soul._The Akatsuki leader laughed manically placing his hand on Itachi's chest. Light gathered on his arm and spread into Itachi's body. Pein smiled as the color returned to Itachi's face

"Welcome back."

_Naruto was running again. Visions of the old man and his wife ran through his head along with ones of his comrades and that ANBU...two more days just two more days and I will be there. Naruto thought._

_The blond stopped in his tracks as he topped a hill. There before him in the distance stood his goal, the Spire of Heaven towered above its surroundings. A strange plateau with sheer sides hundreds of feet tall, more importantly it was laced with veins of a unique metal that absorbed chakra. That waser why he had come here. At the Spire, he could finally end it._

_I'm sorry everyone, for all the trouble I have caused. Maybe this will make up for it. Sakura...Sasuke I wonder what you'll think? He started to run again. The tower was within sight, but the locals had said you could see it from over forty miles away._

Author's notes: I don't usually like to bring a character back, but this time at least I'll break my own rule since I have a pretty useful idea for it. I have a job five days a week right now from 8 a.m. to 6 p.m. So I don't know how often I can update. Probably just on the weekends. There were only supposed to be about three chapters left though. I think I can rewrite them close enough to stick to that. I'm going to go ahead and start on the next one right now so it might be up next Friday night or Saturday afternoon.


	15. Around the Campfire

Around the Campfire

I do not own Naruto.

Kakashi wiped sweat from his brow and made his way to the campfire. Sasuke truly was good at interrogation. So far the traitor ANBU had admitted to swearing fealty to Danzou along with at least twenty others. The thought disgusted him.

_How can Konoha shinobi swear to a man who means to assassinate the Hokage? Worse we're going to have to split up now, _he thought.

Sasuke had learned from the two that Danzou had issued a "kill on sight" order to all of his minions regarding Naruto and apparently anyone who the Hokage had sent to follow him. Worse, it seemed that Danzou had a small strike force ready to take out the Tsunade in two days.

The sun set on the fifth day since he had ordered them to stop at this sight so he could train Sasuke. T_wo days._ _It took eight days to get here from the village, it will take at least one more for Sasuke to be ready to take us to the Spire, and there's no telling how long it will take to deal with Naruto when we get there. I hope I was right in thinking that's where he'd go, _Kakashi sighed. In two days Naruto would reach the spire in the Rock Country andthe Hokage would be attacked back in Konoha. He was tired of being the guy who had to pull miracles out of his ass.

He grabbed a bowl and filled it with stew from the fire. Sakura and Yamato walked up just as Kakashi leaned against an oak tree.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked. "We can't just abandon Naruto-kun, but if we go to him then we will be abandoning Tsunade-taicho."

"We're not going to abandon either one Sakura." Kakashi said stirring his stew. 'What we are going to do is split up. One group is going to have to go back to Konoha while the other continues forward to retrieve Naruto."

Sakura stared at Kakashi and nodded. "But who goes in what group?" she asked.

The others excluding Yamato, who was watching the prisoners walked up to the campfire.

"Everyone, we have a decision to make," Kakashi said between bites. "Some of us are going to have to go back to Konoha to stop Danzou while the rest of his continue on after Naruto. So, whose doing what?"

Suigetsu stepped forward and glared at Kakashi. "Let me make this clear, I have no loyalty towards your pathetic village whatsoever, but when it comes right down to it, I like the idea of going after that freak even less. I'll help you kill this Danzou guy, but I expect to be paid."

"I'm going with Sasuke-kun," Karin declared, earning a glare from Sakura.

"I only joined up with you because you said I would be able to find my brother if we found Naruto." Sasuke said. "I don't care about the village in the slightest." He stepped up to the pot and grabbed his own bowl of stew before sitting down and eating.

"Sakura," Kakashi asked, "What about you?"

"I-I'm going to go after Naruto-kun. I have a bone to pick with him..." She said in a dangerous tone after a moment.

_Not too surprising, wait...when did she start adding the "kun" suffix to Naruto's name _Kakashi thought.

"So Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, and I will go.."

"HOLD IT!" a voice shouted from just beyond sight. The group turned in the direction it was coming from just in time to see Jiraya coming within the light of the campfire.

"J-Jiraya-sama?!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"In the flesh...err..kinda," the toad hermit replied. He began to tell them the story of what happened.

"I only have a few days left at most, less if I do any major fighting. It's funny I never thought I would be a literal dead man walking." Jiraya explained. "Kakashi, I'm sorry, but I think it's better if I take over from here. You, Yamato, and that Suigetsu fellow go back to Konoha. Protect Tsunade and let us worry about Naruto. I have the key tool so I can fix the seal if it comes to that. I owe Minato that much..."

"I see." Kakashi replied. "But how are we going to get there in time. I don't have enough chakra to teleport us that far with my Sharingan."

"You leave that to me," the toad hermit replied as he handed Kakashi a scroll. "Just give a small blood sacrifice and open that up near any running water and the toad will be able to transport you there in a matter of hours."

"Good luck, I'm sorry it had to be this way." said Kakashi

"Me too." replied Jiraya.

Kakashi and Suigetsu finished their dinners then went to where Yamato was waiting with the Prisoners.

* * *

Yamato heard his stomach growl for the third time inside of an hour, he began to hope that Kakashi would hurry up and switch shifts with him so he could eat.

_This is ridiculous, we should just kill these two here and now then finish the mission. I hope Kakashi-sempai Knows what he's doing. _He thought

"Yamato, gather up the prisoners." he heard Kakashi say as the jounin walked up to meet him along with the blue haired Suigetsu. "The three of us are headed back to the village right now." Kakashi quickly explained what was going on to Yamato as the man's jaw dropped lower and lower.

Yamato clasped his hands and the trees trapping 162 and 126 grew upward and dropped the two ANBU onto a wooden cart that seemed to rise out of the ground.

"Can I at least eat dinner sempai?" Yamato asked.

"Sorry...but we don't have any left, Jiraya ate your share, and we're kinda in a rush. Don't worry I'll make it up to you." Kakashi said

_You'll pay for this sempai_ Yamato thought as his stomach growled again in protest.

The three began making their way out of the camp and back towards the village.

* * *

Jiraya looked at the group sitting in front of him. Sakura, who had been trained by Tsunade he could trust; Sasuke and this Karin girl he wasn't so sure about. He was going to have to keep an eye on those two. Revenge on the boy's brother was a real tenuous base for loyalty.

_Damn it Naruto, you've caused me nothing but trouble from the second your father first showed you to me. Is this anyway to treat your godfather? _The hermit sage thought. _I just hope Sasuke hasn't picked up any of Orochimaru's disgusting habits. I'll have enough trouble without having to deal with a psychotic Uchiha on top of the Kyuubi._

The astral-Jiraya sat down on a log let out a sigh.

"Well, it's getting late. You all should probably go ahead and get some sleep. I'll keep watch tonight."

"What about you? Do you not need any sleep old man?" Karin asked.

"Well young lady, the one good thing about my current form is I don't get tired or need any rest. As long as I exist, I'll be able to go at 100 percent. Just don't count on me doing any unnecessary fighting."

"Tch, whatever, I'm going to bed." Sasuke said. The raven haired boy got up and went just beyond the campfire light to lay down.

"Wait up Sasuke-kun." Karin purred as she ran towards him. Sakura clenched her fists as she stared daggers into the back of the redheaded kunoichi before turning her back with a hmph. "Slut going after my teammate, who does she thing she is?" Jiraya could here Sakura say as she stormed off in the other direction.

_This is going to be a loooong couple of days._ Jiraya sighed. For the hundredth time he wondered why this had to happen.

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned on her mat. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Naruto. The time he and Sasuke broke Kakashi out of Zabuza's water prison, showing up and saving her and Sasuke from Orochimaru's snake in the forest, promising to her to bring Sasuke back... those memories made her smile.

It was the other ones that kept drew cold sweat...Naruto being injured by Sasuke, the first time she saw him transform, promising to save Gaara, promising to keep using the Rasenshuriken despite Tsunade forbidding it, but the most chilling memory was reading his note.

_Everything Naruto says he does. It's his nindo. He's always been loud and annoying, and sometimes he's just plain dumb, but everything he has ever done has been for other people. _Sakura thought.

_In all the time I've know him, I've never once seen him worry about himself. He's been ridiculed by the villagers so he wanted to Hokage; He liked me, so he promised to bring back Sasuke who I fawned over; Akatsuki hunted him and the other Jinchuriki, so he swore to save Gaara. Now the seals about to break and all he can think about is killing himself so the Kyuubi won't hurt us. Why? Why doesn't he ever let us help him? It's not fair._

Her dreams were filled with the Kyuubi's laughter as visions of Naruto slipped further and further away.

* * *

Itachi and Pein rested in a clearing. They had had a meeting with the remaining Akatsuki just hours ago. Informing the others that Kisame was dead and that the Kyuubi's powers were growing had not gone over well. Madara would want to speak with him alone later. Learning that the beast's powers had grown resistant to the Sharingan was sure to anger him.

"Do you have any idea where the beast is headed Itachi?" Pein asked.

"Images from the boy's mind flashed in my own as the Kyuubi separated my soul from my body. I can't be sure, but I think he wants to kill himself at the Spire of Heaven."

"We can't allow that Itachi, we need the Kyuubi intact." Pein replied.

"That's not going to be a problem, I can get us there instantly once my chakra supply replenishes." Itachi said. "We'll be there late tomorrow, waiting on him."

Pein smiled as the anticipation welled up in him.

* * *

Author's notes: Naruto spent the day running so yeah...no real point in putting his POV in this chapter. Well now the fork in my story comes into play. I can have everything that Kakashi, Yamato, and Suigetsu do with Tsunade to stop Danzou occur off screen or I can include an extra chapter in between the final two to show it. If I do put it up, it would be around normal length but would only focus on that group and not on Naruto or anyone chasing him. Does anyone have a preference?


	16. Twilight

Author's notes: Well, since everyone who replied either wanted me to include the chapter(s) with Kakashi's group or didn't care I have decided to do so. It might end up as two so it doesn't feel rushed, but no more than that. I will finish that story line before returning to this one.

* * *

I do not own Naruto

The twilight

The cold air nipped at Sasuke's face, but he hardly noticed it. He had done it. After years of training to overcome the gap between he and his brother, Sasuke finally obtained Mangekyo Sharingan. Even better, he had not had to kill someone and bend to Itachi's wishes to do it

_You were wrong brother_, Sasuke thought,_ there are other ways of obtaining this power. Now it's your turn._

He smiled and watched the sun as it began to rise in the horizon. As soon as everyone was ready, he would take them to the Spire of Heaven, where Naruto would supposedly show up later on in the day.

He would let the others deal with him. All of Sasuke's energy was focused on Itachi. Surely he was following Naruto by now, and when he caught up, Sasuke would be waiting for him.

He felt the approach of someone behind him and turned to see Jiraya walk up to him.

"Well, it's almost time. Think you're up to this kid?" Jiraya asked. "Naruto may not come with us quietly, and I doubt he'll be an easy opponent if the fox takes hold."

"That's your problem old man, I'm just here to kill my brother," Sasuke replied, "besides, my Sharingan can handle the Kyuubi if it comes to that."

Sakura and Karin made their way up the now worn path to where Sasuke and Jiraya were standing, all the while carefully not looking at each other.

Sakura gazed west before turning and looking up at Sasuke.

"We're all ready, let's go get Naruto." Said Sakura, as she clenched her fists.

"WE are ready?" Karin sneered as she glanced at Sakura. "Are you kidding me? I'll never be 'ready' to see that monster you call a teammate."

"NARUTO IS NOT A MONSTER!" Sakura yelled in reply, "and you're free to leave anytime you want!" She clenched her fist until her hand was visibly shaking.

_They've both been getting more and more tense each day._ Sasuke thought, _I'm not in the mood to deal with either of these two fools today._

"Both of you shut up now." Sasuke commanded. "This technique of Kakashi's will tear us all to shreds and leave what remains strewn about another dimension if you two distract me."

They both glared at him turned there backs.

"Fine. Sorry Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Ttch, this is why I don't like traveling in four unit teams. There's always someone you don't get along with." said Karin. The two turned and glared at each other again ready to fight.

_That's it,_ Sasuke turned towards the two girls and yelled "Hey, look at me." The two kunoichi turned just in time to look Sasuke in the eye. "Sharingan!"he activated his dojutsu and the girls went glassy eyed as they were both caught in his ginjutsu.

"What did you do to them?" Jiraya asked as he jumped and caught them before they fell to the ground.

"Nothing really," Sasuke replied, "they'll just wander around in maze I created inside their heads for a while. Now lets get going."

"Uhh, fine with me, but it's your funeral when these two hotheads wake up." Jiraya replied with a sigh.

Sasuke clasped his hands together and began drawing out his chakra.

"This will take a few minutes to set up, I have to get this perfect the first time or we're done."

"How does it work?" Jiraya asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, the technique makes a distortion that will pull us all into a void. From there we travel a short distance and I make a second portal that takes us back out. We should be at the Spire before noon."

"The Sharingan's power truly is terrifying."Jiraya said.

"Whatever, now shut up so I can concentrate."

* * *

Naruto stumbled to a halt as stared up at the towering mass in the horizon. The impossibly tall plateau appropriately named the Spire of Heaven stood before him seemingly piercing the sky. It was almost 10 am and he needed to rest.

_Sundown is usually around 6 pm or so this time of year. I should be there by then. Huh, it sure is pretty._ Naruto thought.

He sat down and pulled off his pack. _No ramen left damn._ _Stupid fox and his stupid chakra, it made me eat to much! _

"Nooo, YOU MEAN I HAVE TO DIE HUNGRY?!" He yelled to no one. "This is undignified. Iruka-sensei said even war prisoners got last meals in class..." He threw down his pack causing his old picture of Team 7 to fall out. He picked it up and sighed.

_I couldn't keep my promise to Sakura-chan. I couldn't save Sasuke. How could I have ever become Hokage if I can't even follow my own way of the shinobi?_

_**YOU can't do anything fool. Not on your own! **_The Kyuubi's voice reverberated inside Naruto's head pulling him into the inner world.

_Wha_.._what is this?_Naruto looked around shocked. All of the walls of the sewer-like realm were cracked and glowing with a pulsating crimson light. His mental body was pulled forward against his will until he came face to face with the Kyuubi in its cage.

To Naruto's horror, the seal hung by only one corner. The cracks along the walls here were even worse, and the bars to the cage itself seemed to be corroding.

**We're near the Spire of Heaven aren't we kit? What were you going to do, jump off and hope the plateau's strange, chakra-suppressing mineral veins would keep me from saving us? You truly are stupid...** the Kyuubi taunted as it rammed its head against the cage causing the whole corridor to violently shake.

"I may not be all that smart fox, but in few hours we'll both be dead. I guess that makes you an even bigger fool for messin' with Konoha huh?" Naruto replied back with his old smirk on his face. "You're afraid aren't you? You want me to get sad or angry so you can take over again. What's wrong fox you afraid of dying?"

**Your bravery used to amuse me kit, now it just makes me want to get rid of you. I'll give you one last chance, release the seal now and JOIN ME! **The Kyuubi began pouring out chakra towards Naruto.

The blond found himself unable to move as more and more chakra poured over his soul drowning him. His mind burned, and yet he felt so alive! Every tissue, every fiber of his being was raw power. He couldn't force his consciousness back into his physical body.

_NO! I can't handle it. The pain...cant give in..._Naruto place his hands on his head and began to scream.

* * *

Minato struggled against his bonds of his cage with everything he had. He could feel Naruto trapped by the Kyuubi in the flip side of the seal.

_I have to get him I have to help him. _The Yondaime Hokage concentrated on his son, pulling at his soul.

Slowly at first, then with greater and greater speed Naruto's form began to materialize in the corridor before Minato's cage. The younger knelt on the floor continuing to thrash about against the monstrous chakra that still flooded through him.

_I have to draw it out before it overwhelms him, _Minato began to build his own chakra and once again mentally pulled at his son, this time focusing on the chakra itself. The flaming red glow lurched off of Naruto's convulsing body and slid across the floor until it reached Minato.

_This is going to hurt. _Minato gasped in pain as the chakra overtook him. Every fiber of his soul burned as he tried to cancel out the Kyuubi's chakra by diluting it with his own. _Man I wish I still had a physical body, mind chakra isn't made for this. _He gasped at the last of it vanished, cut off from it's source on the other side.

"NARUTO," Minato's words echoed off the walls, f15 years later, he still wondered why they were so loud within the seal. "NARUTO YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP. WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME." The younger blond shifted on the ground before opening his eyes and looking up.

"Wh-Where? I'm here again? What happened? The Kyuubi's chakra it was.." Naruto asked as he jumped up.

"RELAX, I TOOK CARE OF IT. YOU CAN'T GIVE UP NARUTO, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU. BESIDES, IT GIVES OUR FAMILY A BAD NAME..." Minato said with a smile as he walked to the edge of the cage.

"But, what am I supposed to do? I can't stop the Kyuubi, and I don't know how to fix the seal." Naruto replied.

"THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? GO TO THE SPIRE LIKE YOU PLANNED THE METALS THERE WILL SLOW DOWN THE SEAL'S DECAY IF NOTHING ELSE. I LEFT A KEY TOOL TO FIX THE SEAL WITH JIRAYA IF IT EVER CAME TO THIS, BUT THAT MAY NOT BE AN OPTION." Minato said. "I WON'T TELL YOU NOT TO DO WHAT YOU WERE CONSIDERING, ESPECIALY SINCE...BUT MAINTAIN YOUR PRIDE NO MATTER WHAT."

"THAT'S IT?!What the hell kind of father abandons his kid as a baby then tells him to commit suicide to finish what he started?" Naruto yelled.

"HEH, THAT'S THE SPIRIT, YOU REALLY ARE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER... Minato's voice faded as the world flashed white and Naruto once again found himself in his own body.

He got back on his feet starring at the Spire and ran.

* * *

Sakura had been wandering around the maze for nearly three hours now. A blank white sky was all that she could see above while a washed out labyrinth of green hedges expanded in all directions.

_This is Sasuke's doing! _Her inner-persona yelled as she continued forward. _When I get out of this place, I'm going to kill him...yup and that Karin bitch too. Just you wait Trying to shut me up...!_

She stopped suddenly when it occurred to her that she was acting just like Naruto. _Now he's rubbing off on me?! Now his beating is going to be even worse when I find him!_

The longer she tried to find her wait out, the worse her temper got, and the longer the list of people she was going to hurt when she got out.

_Sasuke-kun ran away then trapped me in this damned ginjutsu, Kakashi-sensei made us stop for six days then left us, and Naruto-kun EVEVRYTHING that's happened to me in the last ten days has all been HIS FAULT! _She thought as she began forcing her way through the walls now. _When did I start adding 'kun' to his name? Huh._

The kunoichi stopped again and looked around. Everything was exactly the same. She was supposed to be a ginjutsu type, but she had never had time to train to break out of something of this level.

_Come to think of it, Naruto broke out of one of Itachi's Sharingan illusions one time. _She paused to think. _That's it! He made his chakra unstable so it couldn't be controlled by an outside force. DAMN, I always keep such a tight reign on mine Sasuke must be laughing at how easy this is._

She began focusing her chakra then released control as she built more and more until suddenly she felt a shock like breaking glass. She was out. Sakura held up her arm to shield her eyes as looked around.

"You broke through?" Sasuke asked. "Well, we are at the Spire anyway so I was about to let you out."

The raven-haired shinobi turned towards Karin and released his hold on her.

"Your going to pay for that Sasuke!" Karin and Sakura said, their voices eerily calm.

"Umm, maybe you had better have something to eat." Jiraya interjected trying to calm the situation

"What about you Jiraya-sama?" Sakura asked, already distracted.

"I don't actually need food anymore. Just..." He grabbed a sutra and closed his eyes as chakra flared and entered his body.

* * *

"Now what? This plateau is pretty and all but I don't see anyone." Karin said.

"We wait, If Kakashi's right then Naruto should be here today." Jiraya replied.

The redheaded kunoichi sighed as walked to the edge to sit down. _Just what I want, I served Orochimaru-sama for six years, and I've never sensed anything as scary as that Naruto kid. To top it all off, I have to travel with pinky over there who seems like she could come unglued any minute. _She turned to see Sakura standing at another ledge looking due East.

_What is her interest in that boy anyways? I guess it couldn't hurt to ask._ She walked over to stand beside Sakura and sighed.

"What do you want?" Sakura demanded.

"So, What's this Naruto kid like huh? Is he your boyfriend? Someone with chakra like that could get real fierce. He'd be fun to catch if not for the blood thirsty monster he's carrying around."

"What do you care anyway? And what do you mean 'catch' just what kind of girl are you?" Sakura replied.

"Your really uptight aren't you?" Karin asked. "and I think you know what kind of girl I am..." She smirked as she glanced towards where Sasuke had leaned against a rock to take a nap.

"You stay away from Sasuke!" Sakura snapped. "He's not your type."

"You need to let him go, besides Sasuke's just a fun chase. I don't think he is anyone's type. Not right now at any rate." Karin said in a surprisingly calm tone. "Or were you wanting to catch him AND Naruto..." She finished.

Sakura blushed furiously "I...I don't like Sasuke that way, at least...not anymore. Naruto's different. Sasuke was distant and focused on himself. I don't think Naruto-kun has ever once thought about himself. Not really. He bragged a lot, and wanted to be Hokage, but that was because he was lonely and wanted to show the villages that he wasn't some monster. He liked me I know, he even risked his life to bring back Sasuke because he knew that I liked him. Everything he does, all of his goals, they're all focused on other people. Now, the stupid jerk is even throwing his life away because he thinks it's what's best for us."

Karin whistled "Trying to bring back Sasuke-kun for a girl's sake?" She said. "The boy doesn't sound all that bright, but if it means you won't be chasing my Sasuke-kun then I will be happy to help you catch him."

The two sat on the top of the Spire with Jiraya and Sasuke watching the two trails leading to the top as the sun sank lower in the sky.

Just as twilight hit its peak Karin's eyes went wide and she shot up.

"He's here." She said.

* * *

End notes: I will update next week with a Kakashi chapter but not the week after since I will be camping.


	17. Problems at work

Author's notes: Well this is the Kakashi /Konoha arc. I picked it up at the start of the day Sasuke took the others to the Spire. I split it up into two chapters because of the length. I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that. I wanted release all four remaining chapters at once, but there is always something else competing for my time. I have the other three chapters written out but I'm a little behind in editing them. I will have 18 out tomorrow and 19 and 20 out by Friday by the latest if not before.

I do not own Naruto.

Problems at Work

After several miles of trekking away from their camp Kakashi signaled for Yamato and Suigetsu to halt. He had intentionally waited until they were well away from the camp to dispose of their two prisoners. Their could be only one punishment for treason, especially in the ninja world. Still, there was no reason Sakura should have to watch. Not with the way she seemed to be acting at the moment.

Kakashi unfurled the scroll Jiraya had given him the previous night. _Thanks for the lift_ he thought as a four- foot tall red and yellow frog erupted before him and his two companions.

"You're not Jiraya-sama, who are you?" asked the frog.

"He asked us to go back to Konoha to take care of some things," Kakashi replied. "Could you take us there."

The frog nodded before opening its mouth to an impossible size and swallowing the three whole.

The frog turned then dove back into the scroll lying on the ground.

Minutes later it erupted into a river only a couple miles outside the village.

The frog again expanded starting in it's stomach then throat before spewing the three shinobi back out.

"THAT was disgusting." Suigetsu yelped as he slung slime off his body.

"Thank you, you can go now." Kakashi said to the frog.

It smiled before turning and once again disappearing.

"Don't expect me to do that again." Suigetsu said, "In fact don't expect me to help you guys unless you intend to pay me quite well. I don't work for free. Especially not for a bunch of assholes from Konoha."

"Our mission is to keep the Hokage in power." Kakashi replied, "I can guarantee you at least 5 million ryu for your troubles."

Suigetsu grinned in his normal shark-like manner "5 million? I don't even like you and you expect me to do this for 5 million?!" He began to turn around as Kakashi grabbed him on the shoulder.

"I was under the impression you enjoyed killing people." Kakashi said, "If you do this, you might get a crack at Danzou. I assume you know who he is…"

"Danzou… Did you know that crippled bastard used to fund Orochimaru's experiments? I spent three months as a damned puddle of water! Three months unable to turn back into a human because of him! Danzou I'll kill for free." Suigetsu growled.

"No promises," Kakashi warned, "but if you come, you're almost bound to run into him one way or another." Kakashi looked to his other companion.

"Yamato, I need you to go into the city and figure out exactly what's going on. We know Danzou plans on making his move today. We need to find out when."

"Hai." Yamato replied as he leaped into the air and sped off towards the village.

"You and I will wait here." Kakashi said turning back to face Suigetsu. "I'll tell you my plan. I think you'll like it."

Suigetsu sat down to listen to the Jonin speak. The more he heard of the plan, the more it sounded insane. Kakashi was right. Suigetsu loved it.

It had taken just over an hour for Yamato to return and give his report to Kakashi and Suigetsu, and now the blue-haired mercenary found himself openly walking towards Konoha's gate alone.

_Walk in, create a ruckus, get some ANBU to chase me and somehow avoid killing them. What's the deal with leaf shinobi anyways?_

He grinned in his characteristic shark-like manner as he made it to the front gate and a man with long spiky hair and a gray uniform walked up to meet him.

"Halt," Kotetsu said, "what business do you have in Konoha?"

"Umm let's see, I'm supposed to cause trouble and general chaos…" Suigetsu replied as he formed a sword out of the water he carried in his pouches.

"WHAT THE? GUARDS WE HAVE AN INTRU..." Kotetsu's warning was cut off as Suigetsu slammed him with the flat of his blade knocking him out.

_Well if that won't draw some attention I don't know what will._ Suigetsu thought as he fled the scene heading deeper into the village.

Quickly three ANBU picked up his trail and started forcing him into ever narrowing alleyways. He knew the other that must have formed their squad would be waiting somewhere to cut off his escape. They would capture him and surly question him...and that was just what he wanted.

Suigetsu turned in mid-air and began to form the hand seals for a Water dragon when a large section of stone wall from the building on his left lunged forward and engulfed his arm trapping him.

"What the?" The shark faced boy's momentum was stopped so suddenly his arm nearly pulled out of socket. He braced his legs against the wall and tried pulling his arm with his free hand.

_Normally I would just turn to liquid right about now but ah here they _are!The three ANBU surrounded him on the rooftops of the building and were soon joined by a fourth.

_Show time! _"What the hell are you fools doing to me? You'll ruin everything!" He yelled at them with righteous indignation.

"Are you seriously that stupid boy? You think you can just come to our village and acting like this and get away with it?" One a the ANBU a young man with sandy brown hair to his right said.

"Why the hell would Danzou-san pay me to come kill the Hokage if he was just going to send you fools after me before I could even do the job?!" Suigetsu demanded in return.

The four_ ANBU all t_urned to stair at him through their porcelain animal masks.

"Bring him in for questioning." The one of the left wearing a wolf mask said. "We'll find out where these lies of his came from."

_That's right morons, capture me. _The sooner I get to see Danzou, the sooner I get to thank him for the hell he put me through.

Tsunade sat behind her desk trying to figure out just how things had gone so wrong recently. Naruto was gone, Danzou was plotting on her, and her oldest friend wasn't even truly alive anymore. How could one person be this unlucky?

If she didn't think of a way to fix things soon, she would be unable to able to at all. Naruto had actually been the one to convince her to become Hokage in the first place. Since then, her life had been nothing but one stress and responsibility after another.

_How did he manage to do that in the first place? I should be gambling and drinking my life away in a bar someplace not worrying about an insufferably likable blond haired idiot. _She was just about to pull out a bottle of sake when a knock came at her door.

Without asking, one of her personal ANBU came in and knelt before her. "Tsunade-sama! We captured an enemy ninja trying to break through the gates this morning. As far as we can tell he was acting alone but..."

"But what?" She demanded slamming her fist down on the table. This was a bad time to add something else to her plate.

"He seems angry that we caught him. He says we ANBU are supposed to be working with him, that it was Danzou-sama who sent for him...to kill you!" The man stood up and looked her in the face.

Tsunade's eyes went wide as she took in what the ANBU, Rukel was saying. Rukel was one of her most trusted ANBU. He was well aware that some of her so-called comrades had sworn allegiance to Danzou rather than herself, and he had never been pleased with the fact.

_Danzou would never be stupid enough to hire someone this reckless. So what's going on?_ She paused before standing up.

"Take me to him." She commanded. There had to be more to this than just some nut-case showing up out of the blue now of all times.


End file.
